MBAV Season 2 Tails of Fun
by MBAV fan66
Summary: Takes place between episodes 1 &2 and then continues on from there. (read A/N for better explaination) The gang comes across a strange and mysterious dog who later befriends them and becomes part of the group. This no ordinary canine. Join in on their wacky adventures that take place in and out of WC High while trying to servive.
1. Chapter 1 Making A New Friend Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Check this out! My first fanfiction EVER! So be nice and please let's not be all mean and negative. I do have feelings you know. So I'm not the best when it comes to writing stories so please excuse any bad grammar, miss spelled words, or any miss placed puntuaction. Especially since I just found out that the program I'm using doesn't have spell check. Stupid wordpad! Lol! So in my first fanfic this story takes place in season 2 of MBAV, starting between episodes 1 and 2 and then after that it kind of follows the rest of the show. I might eventually throw in some episodes of my own making in here every once a while. So be warned. Now my OC is a creature that I made up entirely and doesn't really exsist. So with that said, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of ths story and will hopefully stay tuned for more!**

**Disclaimer: I MBAV fan66 do solemly swear that I don't any way or form own My Babysitter's A Vampire. I wish I did cause then that would be so freakin awesome! But anyways, the characters, places, or anything else that's familiar in this story all belong to Fresh TV except for my OC or any other characters that aren't originally in the show. Thank You!**

It was lovely a night out tonight and our monster slaying gang in Whitechapel had just finished taking down the lastest baddie that threatened their beloved town. They were walking back to either Benny's or Ethan's house.

"Did you guys just see me! I was all like 'Take that you hideous looking monster!' and then I was like 'Pee-chow! Pee-chow!' and then it was like 'Roarrr!' before it finally bit the dust!" said Rory, who was overly exaggerating.

"Um...Rory. I don't it quite happened that way." said Ethan.

"Whatever dorks! As long it's dead and gone. And I can stop wasting my time with you nerds." Erica said.

"Aw! Come on Erica! You know you enjoy hangout with us!" said Benny, teasingly.

Erica than let out a hiss and showed her fangs at him, which after that caused Benny to shut up and walk a little faster away from her. After few mintues of walking they all stopped as they heard some bushes rustling. "What was that?" asked Sarah. Just then a black and white dog comes running out of the bushes towards them and then stopped. It's body was black and the white was on it's muzzle, running from between the eyes covering the entire muzzle in white plus it's cheeks were white as well as it all connected to a white chest and stomache. All four legs had white going up to about mid leg and the tip of it's tail was white too. And it's ears didn't flop down at the tips, but instead pointed upright. In all, it looked almost like a border collie, but it wasn't. The poor thing looked exhuasted and scared, but what really surprised the gang more was what happened next.

"Please! Help me!"

It spoke! The dog just talked in english human words! Right after it said that the poor thing collasped from exhuastion. "Did you guys just hear what I heard?" asked Ethan. "Yeah! That dog just freakin talked!" responded Benny, who was in shock just like everyone else. "Well...what do we do now?" asked Rory. "I don't know. I guess we should help the poor thing out." replied Sarah. "Yeah! I agree! I'm mean we just can't leave her here. No telling what might come along here at night plus it just talked. I'm a little curious as to how that's even possible. It's clearly not normal for a dog to talk, which means it must have something to do with the supernatural, but what exactly?" said Ethan. "Let's take her back to my place. Maybe Grandma might know something about this?!" replied Benny. They all agreed and Sarah picked up the fainted dog and carried it back to Benny's house to help the poor dog and maybe even get some answers as to way it can talk.

**A/N: So what do ya think? I'd greatly appreciate your feed back as to how I'm doing. Sorry if this chapter is a little short, but it just made sense to me to end it here. Next chapter will explain more about my OC. I hope you all enjoyed it and that I didn't mess up too badly. If I did then I'm sorry. So please review, follow, or whatever else you can do on here! I can't wait to check back to see the responses I get! Hopefully all good! Lol! And some advice from some veteran or not so veteran writers would also be appreciated! I'm up for good advice to help better myself in the future! So with that I bid you farewell until next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 Making A New Friend Part 2

**A/N: Alright! It's a new year and a long with it comes a new chapter! So here is the long and awaited chapter 2 of this fic! Since this chapter turned out longer than I thought it would I'll try to keep the author note short. So this chapter basically will explain what and who the mysterious dog is and how she can talk. Well...I better just tell you what she is now because the name of it is something I made up and is probably a little confusing as to how to pronounce it. Sorry for the little spoiler. So, she is a caynic. Pronounced cay-nic. I came up with the idea for the name by combining the words canine and magic. I placed the 'y' in it to help you figure out how to say it. As for what they can do, you'll just have to read the chapter to find out! ;)**

**Now! On to the shout outs to those who reviewed, favorite, or followed so far!**

**Thanks to:**

**TiredOfBeingNice- Thank you for following and favoriting the story and me! It means so much to me Fanfic buddy! I'm glad that you like it so far. And don't worry, I don't really care if you post long reviews or not. As long as it's a review than I'm happy! To be honest, I don't really realize that there that long until after I written them. Oops! Oh well! Lol! ;)**

**tomo338- Thanks for following and favoriting me and the story! I'm pleased that you like it! And thanks for the good luck! I'm a little nervous in doing this because I never had others read my stories before. I usually just write them down on paper and then store away in a folder somewhere. So I'm hoping I'll do at least fairly ok in writing these stories! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MBAV or any content that's involved with it. Sadly, all I own is my OC and maybe what takes place in this chapter. But other than that...who cares! Let's just get on with the story!**

Once they made it back at Benny's place, Sarah carried the dog to the couch and placed it down gently on it. Benny then left quickly to find his grandma to inform her of what had happened. Once she heard his explaination she went to check on the dog. "So...is it ok?" asked Rory. " Don't worry dear! She gonna be ok! It just looks like the poor thing is just tired with exhuastion." replied Evelyn, Benny's grandmother. "Well that's good!" sighed Sarah in relief. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go and get her some water. She'll probably be thirsty." said Evelyn, as she left for the kitchen. Just then the dog started to wake up.

"Ugh...where am I?" the dog said groggly.

Once she noticed her surroundings she started to panic. "Who...who are you people?!" exclaimed the terrified dog. "Whoa! Whoa! Easy there! You're ok now! You're safe now!" replied Sarah, trying to calm the dog down. After a few seconds the dog eventually calmed down. "Hold on! You all can understand me?" asked the dog. They all nodded their heads yes in response. "So then that must mean you all are supernatural in some way." said the dog, although it sounded more like a question. "Yeah! I'm Ethan and I'm a seer. And that's Benny. He's a spellmaster. And that's Sarah, Erica, and Rory who are vampires." explained Ethan, as he pointed at each one them. "I knew that I was sensing something from you guys the moment I ran into you before I passed out!" said the dog. "Yeah...about that...how is it that we can hear what you're saying?" asked Ethan. "Oh! That! That's easy! I'm a caynic!" replied the dog, happily. "A what?!" asked Benny. "A caynic, Benny. She's a caynic. I've heard and read about them, but I thought that they were extinct." interupted Evelyn, as she just walked in the living room with a bowl of water.

"Here you go dear." said Evelyn as she placed the bowl down on the floor. The dog then jumped down from the couch and drank some water. "Ah! Thanks! I was really thirsty after all that running!" said the dog. Everyone except for Evelyn and the dog gave each other a strange look at what the mysterious creature had just said. "Your welcome dear! And by the way my name is Evelyn. I'm Benny's grandmother." the elderly woman said. "Nice to meet you! Oh! But I never did tell you guys my name have I? Well my name is Cammie!" replied the dog, happily. "And nope! We're not extinct. There's still a few of us left out there." said Cammie.

"Ok! Cammie! Just what _is_ a caynic?" asked Erica. "A caynic is basically a magical dog. Kind of like how a unicorn is a horse with magic powers and has a horn on its head, except a caynic doesn't have any horns on it's head." explained Evelyn. "You seem rather smart for a dog though. Not that I'm saying that dogs are stupid." said Benny. "Oh! Well, caynics have an intelligence equal to that of humans." answered Cammie. "Ok. So then that still doesn't explained why we can understand you." wondered Ethan. "That's because you're supernatural. Only other supernatural beings or humans who possess a supernatural abillity like magic or gets visions can understand what we're saying. As for regular ordinary humans all they hear is barking and other dog noises." explained Cammie. Everybody had a look of oh on their faces.

"If you don't mind us asking...you said earlier that you did a lot of running and you looked really frighten right before you passed out. Why was that?" asked Ethan. Cammie then looked down and started to explain. "Well you see. I was running from a vampire who was wanting to use my power for his own selfish desires. You see, caynics have the ability to temporary boost other supernaturals powers. Well...only magical or mental powers and not physical powers like super strength or super speed." explained Cammie. " I believe the vampire that was after me name was Jesse." said Cammie. Just then everybody had a worried look on their faces. "Did you just say Jesse?!" asked Rory. "Yeah! Why? Do you know him?" asked Cammie. "Yes! We do! He's the reason why me, Erica, and Rory are vampires!" exclaimed Sarah, with hate and distaste in her voice. "What do mean?" asked Cammie.

After they explained to her everything that Jesse had done to them, Cammie had this look of disbelief on her face. "Wow! I'm so sorry. He really is bad news. I'm glad I managed to get away from him. No telling what he would of done if he did manage to make me join him." said Cammie, as she let off a shiver.

"I'm also sorry Sarah that he basically made you drink human blood and become a full vampire. If only we meet sooner. I know that we barely know each other, but you seem like a really nice person. Then maybe you could be cured and be human again." said Cammie, sadly. "Gee...thanks! That's really sweet of you...wait what did you mean by me being cured and being human again if we met sooner?" replied Sarah. "Caynics also have special blood. Their blood can cure vampires and werewolves. Of course it can only cure them if they haven't became full vampires yet or if the person bitten by a werewolf hasn't gone through their first full moon transformation yet. That and their ability to boost powers is one of the reasons why so many supernatural beings were always after them. Many vampires or werewolves would seek them out to either kill them to prevent them from curing others or they would seek them out to be cured, but wind up taking to much blood and killing them in the process. Other supernaturals would also enslave them for profit and sell their blood to those who wanted to be cured. That's why I thought that they were extinct because after all of that, it greatly decreased their numbers to the point to where fewer and fewer where ever seen." explained Evelyn.

"Wow! That's some sad history that your kind have." muttered Benny.

"Yeah. It nearly did drive my kind into extiction, but a few of them managed to survive by hinding themselves really well and basically keeping it a secret as to what they are. There's still on only a few of us left after all those years, but its because we age differently from your average dog and we don't have large litters of puppies like they do too. We usually have only one or two or maybe even three pups in a single litter. And as for our aging process, we age basically the same as humans do." explained Cammie.

"So, how old are you?" asked Rory.

"I'm 15."

"Hey! That's the same age as me, Ethan, and Benny!" exclaimed Rory, happily.

Cammie giggled at his response as Ethan, Benny, Sarah, and Erica all face palmed themselves. "Well. I have imposed enough on you all, but I should probably be leaving." said Cammie, as she got up. "Wait! You can't just leave! Where will you go?!" asked Ethan, worriedly. "Yeah. Plus Jesse's still out there! He's probably just waiting for you to let your guard down and for you to be a lone." added Sarah.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure once I crossed the town's border he just stopped chasing me." answered Cammie.

"What?! That's strange? I wonder why he would just give up at the border?" pondered Ethan.

"Who cares! As long as he's not in town causing trouble for us!" replied Erica.

"Hmm...but still though. I recommend that you should at least stay with one of us for a while, just encase. And besides you still seem a little tired from today and it's getting late out. You'd be safer that way." suggested Evelyn.

Cammie thought about it for a while. '_Hmm...they do seem nice and all, but I don't know if I could impose on them like that. But they do have a good point. Maybe I should stay with one of them. It has been a while since I ever had a place to call home.'_ thought Cammie. "Ok! You conviced me!" she replied happily.

"Excellent!" replied Evelyn, "But now the real question is, just who are you going home with?"

They all took a moment to think about it.

"Well she can't stay with me. My dad's allergic to dogs." replied Rory.

"And you can't stay with me because my mom is not a dog person." added Sarah, sadly.

"Well, she's definitely not staying with me!" said Erica, a little rudely, "What?! Dogs shed and I don't want dog hair all over my nice clothes or my expensive shoes all chewed up!"

"Oh-oh! I'll do it! I'll did it!" exclaimed Benny, jumping up and down happily like an idiot.

"I don't think so Mr. Benjamin!" replied Evelyn back at his response.

"Awww! How come Grandma?" whinned Benny.

"Because! I know you and I don't trust you with the responsiblity of taking care of a dog. Even if that dog is smart enough to take care of herself. Knowing you, you would probably try to use the poor dear as guinea pig with one of your spells and your not exactually the best when it comes to magic." she explained. Benny just crossed his arms and pouted while mumbling something that no one could hear.

"So, then that just leaves Ethan." said Rory.

"How about it, E? Can Cammie live with you?" asked Benny.

"Well...I don't see why not. Hopefully my parents will let her stay. So how about it Cammie? Are you willing to stay at my place?" replied Ethan.

"Sure! As long your parents say it's ok!" said Cammie.

"Then its settled then! Cammie will stay with you!" said Mrs. Weir, "Now! You kids should best be getting on home before your parents start to worry."

"She's right! I'll see you guys later. Bye!" said Sarah, as she and Erica left.

"Yeah! See you dudes later!" Rory said as he waved good-bye and left.

"Well! We better be getting on too, Cammie! Bye Mrs. Weir! Bye Benny!" said Ethan as he too was leaving with Cammie following him.

"Later E and Cammie!" responed Benny.

"And thanks for everything Mrs. Weir!" shouted Cammie as she left.

"No problem deary! You're welcomed back here any time!" she replied.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" shouted Ethan as he and Cammie come walking in throuh the front door.

"Oh! There you are sweetie! I was starting to get worried for a second!" replied Mrs. Morgan as she walked in from the kitchen. Then she noticed Cammie standing there wagging her tail. "Uh...honey? Why is there a dog with you?" she asked, just as Mr. Morgan came downstairs.

"Oh! Well you see...me and Benny were walking back from the theater and this dog just showed up and started following us. She seemed to really take to me and I kind of felt the same way, sooo I brought her home in hopes that...maybe you'll let me keep her?" explained Ethan, a little nervously since that was a total lie, but he had hoped that they had bought it. Fortunately for him they did.

"Now Ethan. If we can't trust you to babysit Jane then what makes you think we'll let you have a dog?" asked his mother.

"I don't know. Maybe because a dog is a little easier to watch than a 9 year old sister." replied Ethan, unsure like and shrugging his shoulders.

Mrs. Morgan was about to saying something when Mr. Morgan cut her off. "Well now honey. I think him having a dog is a great idea. Maybe it'll help teach him what it means to be more responsible when looking after someone. Plus, every boy needs a dog growing up! I mean I had one when I was about his age and I learned a lot about responsibilty."

Mrs. Morgan thought about her husband's words and finally agreed. "Alright!" she sighed, "But she's your responsibilty! That means you have to feed her, walk her, bathe her, and so on."

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you!" Ethan said excitedly, "I promise I will! You'll see! I'll show you just how responsible I can be!"

Just then Jane came down the stairs. "Who's dog?" she asked.

"Mine!" replied Ethan. "What?! Ethan gets a dog and I can't even have a pony!" exclaimed Jane. "Sorry sweetie, but you're not old enough for something with that huge of a responsiblity. And besides, where would we keep a pony? They're much larger than a dog." said Mrs. Morgan. "Not to mention more expensive too!" added in Mr. Morgan as his wife just lightly nudged him in his side. Jane sighed and then said, " Fine!" and then began to head back upstairs, until she heard something that stopped her in her tracks. "It was nice to met you Jane!" She quickly spun around and said, "Did you guys just hear that?!" " Hear what sweetie?" replied Mrs. Morgan. "Yeah?! Hear what? All I heard was the dog barking." also replied Mr. Morgan. "T-the dog! It just spoke!" said Jane in shock. "Well yeah, honey...that's normally how dogs speak is by barking." said her mother, with a confused look. Then Ethan whispered to her that he'll explain later and to just go back upstairs. "Yeeah...sorry! I'm must of just imagined it! Sorry about that." said Jane. She then turned back around and went back upstairs to a wait for that explaination from her brother.

"So what are you gonna name her?" asked Mr. Morgan, as he returned his attention back towards he's son. "Hmm...I was thinking Cammie." answered Ethan. "Cammie? Why Cammie?" asked his mother. "I don't know? She just seems like a Cammie to me." replied Ethan, as he then looked at Cammie with a smirk on his face that his parents didn't see. "Well alright then. You better head on up and get washed up. Dinner is just about done."said Mrs. Morgan. "Ok mom! Come on Cammie! Let me show you to my room!" said Ethan, happily. "Ok!" responded Cammie, but all his parents heard was a bark.

"So this is my room! Your welcome to sleep here if you like." announced Ethan. "It looks nice!" said Cammie. After a little while, Jane had entered his room and of course without knocking first. "Alright Ethan! You still owe me that explanation as to why the dog can talk and all mom and dad heard was barking? Benny didn't do this did he?" she said. "No Jane! Benny didn't do this. And first of all, her name is Cammie. And secondly, learn to knock!" Jane then stuck her tounge out him for that one as he continued, "And thirdly, she's a caynic." he finished. "A what?" she asked him. With a sigh he began to explain to Jane everything that had happened earlier tonight and what a caynic was. When he was finished, Jane then asked, "So she's a dog who can do magic and only supernatural people can understand what she's saying?" trying to make sense of it all. "Yep! That's basically about it!" Ethan responded. After a moment of processing, Jane then smiled as she was excited about having a dog who was magical. "But wait a minute. Earlier downstairs when you said 'nice meeting you, Jane'...you were talking directly at me as if you knew that I would hear you." Jane said, curiously. " That's because I did! Another thing I forgot to mention about my kind is that we can sense when another supernatural being is close by. Of course we can't exactly pin point who they are and some supernaturals are really talented at being able to hide their presence from others." explained Cammie. "But how did you know that Jane was the supernatural one?" asked Ethan. "Easy! When we first walked in the house I could faintly sense another supernatural presence. I knew it wasn't you since I'm already familiar with your scent and presence by now. A I knew that it wasn't your parents because the feeling was still kind of weak, but as soon as Jane walked into the room it got stonger. So I figured it had to be her!" she answered. "Awesome! I gotta be sure to tell the others about this!" responed Ethan, in amazement.

"Oh! That remind me! If we're ever out in public or around other people, I won't be talking. Instead I'll be using a telepathy spell to communicate." said Cammie. "A telepathy spell?" asked Jane. "Yep!" said Cammie out loud. "_Like I'm doing now!_" thought Cammie, as she let of a little giggle. Both Ethan and Jane had heard her voice in their heads. "Cool!" responded Jane. "Hey! When you did that, your eyes just changed blue?" Ethan curiously said. Cammie shook her head up and down and then relied, "Uh-huh! That's because when caynics do use magic, their eyes turn blue. Indicanting that their using a spell. They stay like that until they stop casting the spell and then return back to their original color." "But what if your eyes were blue to begin with?" asked Jane. Cammie then shook her head no. "All caynics eyes are originally brown." she answered. "Cool!" said Jane.

"But if that's the case what are you going to do if someone noticed your eyes glowing blue and then change to brown again while your using that spell?" aske Ethan. "Don't worry! I'll just combine the telepathy spell with the eye color spell." "What's that spell?" asked Jane. "It's basically a spell to change your eye color to what ever you want. Kind of like contacts." she answered. "Oh!" replied Jane.

After bit of silence Jane then asked Cammie a question. "So Cammie. Do you like to play dress up?!" Jane suddenly asked her. " Well...I never really played before, but I'm up for trying anything new! It sounds fun!" she replied. "Yay!" said Jane excitely, "Come on! Let's go play it now!" Just then they heard Mrs. Morgan call up stairstairs for them.

"Jane! Ethan! Supper's ready! Come down and eat!"

"Darn it!" pouted Jane.

Cammie giggled and then said, "Don't worry Jane. Maybe after dinner. I still want to try this dress up thing with you."

Jane's face then lit up and she head out the door. "Oh crap! I forgot! I won't be able to go to the pet store to pick up pet supplies until tomorrow after school! Which means I don't have anything to feed you!" Ethan realized.

"That's ok Ethan. I don't mind it. I geuss I could always just sneak out later and go find me something to eat." suggested Cammie.

Ethan then shook his head in disagreement. "Nuh-uh! I can't just let you go out and rumage through garbage cans for food. Then what kind of dog owner would I be?" He then stopped and thought for minute. "I got it! Maybe Mom will let you have what we're having tonight for dinner!"

"Are you sure?" she asked.

He shook his head yes. "I'm sure! If I explain it to her then I'm sure she wouldn't mind it just this once until I'm able to pick up the proper supplies tomorrow after school."

"Well...alright then." she replied, not to sure if this was gonna work.

But it turns out that it did. She agreed to let Ethan give Cammie some human food, but only just this one time. After dinner, Ethan went upstairs to go video chat Benny while Cammie went with Jane to her room to play dress up. Surprisingly, Cammie quite enjoyed it. After a few hours it was Jane's bedtime. So after Jane undressed Cammie and went to bed, Cammie decided to go back to Ethan's room. Ethan had just finished his video chat when he noticed Cammie walk in.

"So how was the dess up?" he asked her.

"Actually, it was really fun! Afterwards, we also had a tea party!" she replied, joyfully.

"Good! Maybe, now she'll stop bugging me to do that." he replied. They both laughed at that. He then looked over at the clock and realized how late it was getting. Even though he still had at least an hour left until his bedtime, he decided it was time to crash anyways since it's been a _long_ and tiring day. Cammie agreed as well. When she saw that Ethan was going to grab his pajamas, she quickly turned away and to face the door and then closed her eyes so he could have some privacy while changing. When Ethan saw this, he quitely let out a laugh and then got changed.

"Ok! Cam! You can turn around now. I'm finished." he said.

She then turned back around to face him. "Cam?" she asked.

"Yeah. Is it ok that I called you that?" he asked.

She then smiled and replied, "Yeah! It's ok! I like the nickname! As long as it's ok that I can call you E."

"Of course it is!" he chuckled.

Ethan than climbed into bed as Cammie just found a nice little spot on floor to curl up into. Ethan noticed her on the floor. "You can sleep on the bed you know." he told her. "I know, but I figured since I haven't had a proper bath yet that I'm probably filthy. And I didn't want to get your bed all dirty." she replied back. "It's ok, I swear. I don't mind a little dirt. Besides, that's what washing machines are for." he said. "Well...if you insisted." said Cammie. She got up from the floor and then head towards Ethan's bed and then jumped up on it. She curled up at the foot of the bed.

"See. Isn't that much better than sleeping on the floor?" said Ethan.

"Much better actually. I never knew beds could be so comfy."she replied.

Ethan smiled. "Good night Cammie!"

"Good night Ethan!"

"And E?"

"Yeah?" he said tiredly.

"Thank you!" Cammie said.

"Mmm...you're welcome..." he mumbled back, are he started to drift off to sleep.

She smiled at him. "_Wow! He must of really been tired after all. But I'm glad that I ran into him and his friends today. I have a good feeling that things are gonna be quite interesting hanging around these guys. And I'm looking forward to all the fun that we're going to have."_ she thought to herself. Cammie than put her head down and fell fast asleep herself. Happy that she had friends and a place to finally call home.

**A/N: And there you have it folks! Chapter 2! Phew! That seemed like it took forever to type! But it's finally done! Hopefully my other chapters won't be too long as well, but you never know. It all depends on what my little mind can think up! ;) So now we know who the mysterious is and what she is, but we still don't know much about her past. Well that one will be answered in a much later chapter more further in the story. Sorry! But it still gives her that bit of mystery and plus another OC will be making a guest appearance in that much later chapter. I'll give you hint. She's a big part of Cammie's past and they're really close! Hehehe! But that's all I'm saying! So now the story will start to follow more a long with the episodes of the show. So yeah.**

**Until next chapter, "fang ya later!" ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 God's, Queen's, and Moonstones

**A/N: Ok! So this one will be the "Say You'll Be Maztak" episode of Season 2. Obvisouly, this is gonna be a little different than the actual episode, but that's fanfiction for ya! Don't worry though. The theme of the episode will still be there, just it'll all play out a little differently like for example the dialouge will be different since there's **_**nooo**_** way that I will be able to remember every word that's being said in it and I am not gonna sit there with pencil and paper, writing everything down! That's just too much work! So you can expect every episode based chapter to be that way. Also I'll be givivng those chapters a diffent name from the episode's name, but let you know which one it's based off of in the author notes at the beginning.**

**And now I am in need of your help. You see I got this idea for another one-shot based on that game were two people go into a closet for certain amount of time to "supposedly" make out. My problem is is that I don't remember how long the time limit was. If you could tell me that would help greatly. If you don't know then don't sweat it. I'll just put a random time limit on it myself. No biggie! I'm not sure when I'll start work on it. Probably, pretty soon...I don't know. We'll see.**

**So here's the lastest intallment of MBAV Season 2 Tails of Fun! But first...the shout outs!**

**Thanks to :**

**cubillos- Thanks for the follows and favorites! I'm glad that you like the story so far. And you're welcome! We MBAV Fanfic lovers gotta stick together, after all! Lol! Since we don't really know what to expect on the actual show and all, but it helps to have something to read to keep the show alive, even if we do tend to "bend" the actual MBAV universe a little. Hehehe!**

**TiredOfBeingNice- Hahaha! How right you are about them knowing a talking dog! And yeah, Cammie's had a pretty crappy life, but now things are even better for her. And if you think she seems almost human then wait until that chapter with that OC from her past. She'll get even more human like!*wink! wink!* Lol! I wish I had a dog like her. That would be so freakin awesome!**

**And to anyone else who already favorited and follow this story or me in the previous chapters! Thanks You! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire. Just my OC, Cammie and any changes in the episodes original plots and the chapters/episodes that don't belong. If I did, then we wouldn't be sitting here waiting for nearly 3 years for the show to come back!*sigh* Thank goodness for fanfiction or else we would all go nuts from waiting so long. Lol! And with that...ENJOY!**

Early the next morning, Mr. G was doing some gardening outside on the school grounds. He was digging a hole to plant some bushes when he struck something in the dirt. "Well that's odd? I wonder what that could of been?" he said out loud to himself. He then pulled out a crystal skull from the hole. "Well hello there. What do we have here?" he said, holding the ancient artifact in his hands. Just then a flash of light shot out the skull. When he got up and turned around to see where it went, there was a beautiful woman with long dark hair standing behind him dressed in what looked like a ceremonial dress of some sort. "And who are you?" he asked her. "I am Lucia! Your queen! You would make a fine warrior." the woman answered back. "Okay...a warrior for what?" asked Mr. G. "A warrior to the great Sun King, of course! Now come! We have much to do to prepare for the Sun King's return!" she said. Mr. G was about to protest, when he suddenly looked into her eyes. Her eyes glowed a bright orange color as did Mr. G's. "As you wish my queen." he said, monotoned. Lucia just smiled and took the crystal from his hands and then walked off towards the school with Mr. G following her.

Back at the Morgans; Ethan was getting ready for school. "Alright Cammie! School usually gets out at three, but since I have to make a stop at the pet store; I'll be a little late getting home." he explained to her. "Ok, Ethan!" she said back. "I hope you'll be alright here by yourself for most of the day?" Ethan said. "Yeah. Don't worry. I'll be fine." she replied. With that they headed downstairs towards the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie!" said Mrs. Morgan.

"Good morning Mom!" he answered back.

He fixed himself two bowls of cereal, which earned him a strange look from his mother. "What?! One's for Cammie, Mom. Remember. I haven't picked up pet supplies yet." he said. "Oh! Ok! That's right! I forgot." she replied, with a slight giggle to herself.

After breakfast, Ethan then left for school and met up with Benny outside. They both then started to walk to school. "So E, how was Cammie's first night at your place?" asked Benny. "Pretty well, actually. Everyone seems to love her, especially Jane." Ethan answered. "That's good." Benny said. They then proceeded to talk about the usual geek stuff that they normally talk about.

Benny and Ethan were at their lockers when Rory showed up. "Hey guys! Did you hear? There's a sub in Mr. G's class today!" he said, excitedly. "Really? Huh! I thought Mr. G wasn't one for calling in sick." said Ethan. "Who cares! That just means we have it easy in class today!" replied Benny. The bell then rang and they headed for class.

"So I wondered what this sub looks like?" pondered Rory. "Probably some old lady who falls asleep during class." joked Benny. "Yeah." agreed Ethan, with a chuckle. But as soon as they entered the classroom, they saw that the sub wasn't anything like what Benny had just said. Instead, she was young and beautiful looking. They just stood there with their mouths hanging open, just staring at her. She then walked over to them. "Ahh! More warriors! Welcome! Come and sit! We have much to do!" she welcomed them. Benny, Ethan, and Rory just nodded and headed to their seats. She then walked up to the front of the class. "Welcome my young warriors! I am Lucia. Your queen. And today is the day that our glarious Sun King will return." she announced, as her eyes glowed orange. All of the guys in the classroom eyes also briefly glowed orange and then they all started chanting 'Praise the Sun King'.

Cammie was up in Ethan's room enjoying a nice nap when she heard the front door downstairs open then close. She got up and stretched; then head downstairs to see who's here. As soon as she got downstairs she saw that it was Ethan. '_Huh! That's weird. Isn't he suppose to still be at school?_' she thought.

"Hey Ethan! Aren't you suppose to be at school?" she asked.

"Yeah. Yeah. But my queen demands that I bring her gold first." he said, heading upstair to his parents room.

Cammie had a confused look on her face. '_Queen?' _she thought to herself. Ethan then came running down the stairs with some of his parents gold jewelry in his hands. "See you later Cammie! Oh! And praise the Sun King!" he shouted as he left out the door. Still confused and baffled at what she just saw, Cammie just shrugged it of and headed back upstairs to continue her nap.

Meanwhile, back at school. The girls had also noticed the strange behavior from all of the guys in school. "Ok! Things are starting to get weird around here." stated Sarah. "I'll say! Not one hot guy has stopped to admire my good looks! Not since that annoying and stupid sub for Mr. G's class showed up! Loopy or Looney or whatever her name is." said Erica, with distaste in voice. "It's _Lucia_. And you're right. Things were perfectly fine around here until she showed up." replied Sarah. They were heading to their next class, which just so happens to be Mr. G's class. As soon as they walked into the door, they were greeted by Lucia.

"And where do you maidens think you are going?" Lucia asked them.

"Uhh...to class?" stated Sarah.

"I don't think so. Maidens are not needed here. So leave." Lucia replied.

Just then Principle Hicks showed up. "Now miss; I don't know who you are, but I must insist that you stop all this nonsense. In fact, I don't remember calling in a sub for this class today? So who are you anyway?"

"I am Lucia. Your queen. And I'm sure you don't mind me being here, _do you_?" Lucia said. Her eyes then glowed orange as did the Principle's.

"No of course not, my queen. I'm sorry. Please. Here. Use me as your throne, my queen!" he replied, in a daze as he too fell under her spell. Principle Hicks then got down on all fours as Lucia then sat down on him like a chair.

"But Principle Hicks! You can't be serious!" protested Sarah.

"Do not question the queen! If it is what she wants then so be it." he replied.

Sarah was about to say something when Erica cut her off. "Come _on_ Sarah! He's _actually_ letting us cut class today! How often does that happen? _Never_! So let's take it while we can!" she said, as she quickly left. Sarah was right behind her, but had a look of suspension on her face about what had just happened.

"Ok! Now I _know_ there's diffently something off! And it has something to do with that Lucia chick!" stated Sarah. They were currently at Ethan's house disscusing about todays strange events at the school. Now if you're wondering how they got in; it's simple really. They had Cammie let them in. And encase you're wondering how that's even possible. It turns out that Cammie also knows a telekinesis spell that she uses to do things with, that would require hands. Now back to the story. "I think you might be right, Sarah." replied Cammie. "I mean; earlier today Ethan just came home early and then left with some of his parents gold jewelry. Then he said 'Praise the Sun King' as he left. What's that all about?"

"I don't know, but that's all the guys at school have been saying."replied Sarah. Just then, Mrs. Weir and Jane came walking through the front door. "What are you doing here Mrs. Weir?" asked Sarah. "Mrs. Morgan asked me to pick Jane up from school today because she's working late. But why are you here?" the elderly woman asked. The girls told her about the strange behavior of every male at school and Lucia. "Did you say Sun King?"asked Mrs. Weir. Sarah nodded. "Oh dear! This is not good at all!" Mrs. Weir said, worriedly. "What do you mean?"asked Cammie. "In ancient Mayan folklore, there's a story about the Sun King. There was this Earth Queen who was in love with the Sun King. The two were going to unite the sun and the Earth by drawing the Earth closer to the sun, which would ultimately bring about the end of the world." explained Mrs. Weir.

"Ok then...what happened next?"asked Sarah.

"Well when the Moon Goddess found out, she couldn't let that happen. She intervened by separating the two. She banished the Sun King back into the sun and as for the Earth Queen, she was sealed away forever in a crystal skull." she explained some more.

"Yeah...well...apparently not '_forever_'_._ remarked Erica, snidely.

"Yeah... cause now she's back and ready to finish what she started all those centeries ago!" replied Cammie.

"Well what are we going to do?! She has every guy at school under her spell and she'll probably just use them to protect herself."stated Sarah.

"Easy! Does anybody know how to summon a moon goddess?" asked Erica, sarcastically.

"Maybe you won't have too! As long as you have something you can channel the power of the moon with, then that should be enough to break her hold over anyone under her spell. Also, if you can manage to destroy the skull, which is her power source, then that should end her for good." suggested Mrs. Weir.

"Would moonstones work?" piped in Jane.

"Yes! As long as they're real."

"Well in that case, I know where Ethan keeps his!" Jane said.

"Where?" asked Cammie.

"He keeps them under his pillow. I can't believe he spent a whole two months allowance on those things." she replied.

Sarah, Erica, and Cammie headed up to Ethan's room to search of the stones. Erica reach under the pillow and instead of finding his moonstones, she found a pair of his underwear. "Eeew! Gross! Now I'm gonna have to cut my hand off and let it grow back!" she said in disgust. Sarah and Cammie just laughed. Sarah then just picked up the pillow and saw a little bag with the moonstones in it. "Ok! Got them! Let's go!"

"Yeah! Let's do this!" added in Jane, standing at the door.

"Sorry Jane! You can't come." replied Sarah.

"Yeah shorty! This job is for the _big_ girls and not for little pipsqeaks like you." stated Erica, to her rudely.

"Aww! No fair! How come!" whinned Jane.

"Because Jane. It's not safe. I could never forgive myself if anything bad ever happened to you. And if you stay put I promise that I'll play dress up with you again later tonight!" Cammie said, reassuringly to Jane.

"You promise?" pouted Jane.

"I promise!" said Cammie, with a kind smile.

"Well...ok then." And with that Jane went downstairs.

"Alright girls! Let's show this queen who's really in charge!" said Erica.

Once they finally got there, Cammie just stopped at the doors. "What's the matter Cammie?" asked Sarah. "It's just...dogs aren't really allowed inside the school." she replied. "Don't worry. The only ones here are Lucia and all the guys under her spell. And besides; school is suppose to be over. No one will even notice a dog walking around inside." said Sarah. "Ok." replied Cammie. And they continued on inside of the school.

"Excellent my young warriors! The alter is now finished! All we need now is the sacrifice!" Lucia said. Every guy in class started to raise their hands in hopes that she'll pick them to be the sacrifice. "Umm...you! You shall be the sacrifice." she said, as she pointed at Rory. "Yes!" he said excitedly. "Aww! No fair! I wanted to be the sacrifice!" said Benny, disappointedly. Lucia then handed Benny a jar of oil. "Here. You can help rub the ceremonial oil on the sacrifice."

Benny and Ethan then started to rub oil all over a shirtless Rory. Needless to say, they were disgusted by it and not enjoying it one bit, but it was what their queen had wanted. While Rory on the other hand, was quite enjoying himself and the attention. Just then the windows were suddenly covered in black paint and a few mintues later, the girls come bursting in through the doors. Sarah and Erica were wearing black biker close and had a black biker's helmet on. When they pulled them off, they shook their hair in the wind. "What is the meaning of this!" replied Lucia, who was not too happy with their sudden appearance there.

"The weather girls are here with an undate on the forecast..."said Sarah.

"Yeah! Cloudy with a hundred percent chance of butt kicking!" finished Erica. They then noticed that every guy in class was shirtless and had a symbol of the sun drawn on their chests. They tried not laughed when they saw Rory, Benny, and Ethan; sporting the same look.

"How dare you disturb the ceremony! Warriors attack!"demanded Lucia.

All of the guys then started to come after Sarah, Erica, and Cammie. While some stood by Lucia to help her with the preparations. "How dare you defy the queen! I the sacrifice will defend my queen!" said Rory, who hissed at them with his fangs. Lucia saw this and was surprised by it. "You are not pure! You are cursed! Then we need a new sacrifice. One who's is pure." stated Lucia. She quickly looked around. As Rory attacked Erica, Sarah, and Cammie. But then Erica held up a moonstone to Rory's forehead and the stone lit up. Rory then fell to the floor unconscious. "You! You shall be the new sacrifice, puppy face!" Lucia said suddenly, pointing at Ethan. "As you wish my queen." he said. He walked over to the alter and layed down on it. As Lucia began to rub oil on him, Ethan had a vision.

**Ethan's Vision**

_He saw the crystal skull._

_FLASH_

_Then he saw Lucia, who had flames burning behind her._

_FLASH_

_Then he saw a thermometer quickly rising until it broke._

_FLASH_

_Finally he saw the world engulfed in flames._

**End Vision**

Once he came out of it; he came to his senses. It seems the vision had broken Lucia's spell on him. "On second thought...I changed my mind about the whole Sun King and sacrifice thing. I think I'll just go now." he said. As soon as he tried to get up, she had some of the 'young warriors' who weren't fighting, hold him down and begin tying him to the alter with rope. Keeping him on the alter. "I don't think so my young warrior." Lucia said. "Nothing shall stop the Sun King's return!" She then picked up a chair and threw it at the window, breaking it. She held up the skull to the sunlight shining through, which created a beam of light. He struggled in hopes of getting free, which he knew was probably pointless, but he had to at least try. He cried out in pain the ray reached him. "Ahh!"

Cammie was using her magic to hold one of students in place as Sarah placed a moonstone on his forehead, which he then later collasped. The two of them heard Ethan's cry and then looked at each other and nodded. Sarah then took off. Cammie then created a barrier around Ethan to sheild him from the harmful ray.

"What is going on? asked Lucia, confusedly. She turned around and saw that Cammie was the source of the barrier that was protecting her sacrafice. "You!" she said.

While Lucia was destracted, Sarah had snuck up behind her. "Hey! Queenie! Here's one more gift for you! Courtesy of the Moon Goddess!" she stated sassily, as she pressed a moonstone to Lucia's forehead quickly; just as Lucia turned around. Lucia screamed in pain and then dropped her crystal skull, which shattered into pieces. As it broke, Lucia then bursted into light and then disappeared. Signaling her dismise.

Sarah proceeded to untied Ethan as all the guy in the room were looking around, dazed and confused as to what happened and to why they were shirstless with a picture of the sun drawn on them. "W-what happened?" asked Mr. G, confusedly. Non of the guys seemed remember what took place that whole day.

"We just saved the world!" replied Sarah.

"And we looked good, doing it too!" stated Erica, proudly.

Outside, by the school doors. They were discussing how Erica and Sarah were probably going to ledgends at school after today. "Man! I can't believe you two got detention!" said Benny.

"And from Mr. G!" added in Rory, "He never gives detention...or get mad anybody!"

"I'm sorry if I got you guys in trouble." replied Cammie, sadly.

"It's ok! It wasn't your fault. Besides. Bringing a dog into the classroom isn't the only reason why he gave us detention." said Sarah.

"Yeah. The main reason he gave us it, was because we broke his precious crystal skull." remarked Erica.

"But still! You guys are gonna be legendary! You should think of yourselves as queens!" stated Rory.

"Queens? Hmm...we like to think of ourselves more like _goddesses_!" remarked Erica, with a slight smile on her and Sarah's faces.

Sarah and Erica then left, as well as Rory. "So E, wanna come over and play some video games?" asked Benny, out of the blue.

"Naw! I can't. I'm suppose to be heading to the pet store to get dog supplies for Cammie." answered Ethan.

"Speaking of which! I better be getting back to the house before your parents notice I'm missing!" exclaimed Cammie, as she took off.

Ethan and Benny laughed. "Ok then! Catch ya later, E!" Benny said, as he waved good bye. "Hey Cam! Wait up! I'll walk with you!" he shouted out, quickly trying to catch up to Cammie. Ethan just stood there for a moment shaking his head in disbelief before heading to the pet store in the opposite direction.

Later that evening, Ethan had just finished giving Cammie a bath. "Man! Who knew baths could feel so good!" said Cammie, happily. "I bet it feels great to get all those years of dirt and grime off. Huh?" replied Ethan. Cammie just shook her head yes in response. After drying her off, they went to Ethan's room.

"Hey Cammie! I got a surprise for you!" he said, heading towards his dresser.

"Oh yeah! I like surprises! As long as their good surprises." she answered back with a giggle at the end.

Ethan opened the top drawer and reached in to grab something. He then turned around. In his hands was a pink dog collar with a silver dogtag, shaped like a diamond, that had _Cammie_ engraved on it. "I know its probably not much of a gift to dogs and all. But I just thought it would make you feel more at home and proves that you have a home here." stated Ethan.

Cammie stood their with awe and happiness. She was so happy to recieve something so meaningful, even if it was just a dog collar. It still meant something to her. To her it meant that her roaming days are finally over and that it feels like she's part of a family again. "Oh Ethan! I love it! I'll wear it proudly!" she replied, with happiness. Ethan approached Cammie and placed the collar around her neck. "There." he said once he was finished. "How do I look?" she asked. Ethan smiled and replied, "It looks great on you!" "Thanks! And how did you know that pink was my favorite color?" said Cammie. "I didn't. I just figured it would go great with your black fur, which it does." he answered. "Who knew you were such a _fashionista_!" joked Cammie. They both laughed.

"Ethan! Dinner!" called his mom.

They both then head downstairs for dinner and no this time Cammie didn't get to eat what they were having. Instead she had dog food, which she was perfectly happy with eating.

**A/N: And that's chapter 3! I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry that there wasn't a lot of Cammie in this chapter, but this episode mostly took place at school. Which makes it a little hard when you're trying to incorprate an OC who's a dog and dogs aren't usually allowed in school unless it's a service dog or a drug dog. So hopefully Cammie will be in the next one a bit little more.**

**Until then...have a fang-tabulous morning, afternoon, evening, night or whatever time of day it is right now were you're reading this from! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Car-pire's Revenge

**A/N: What's up, my fine fanged friends?! It's time for the lastest installment of this story, based on the episode "Fanged and Furious". So who's excited?! Cause I sure am! I'm so glad that this story is getting such great reviews! I know that there aren't many, but at least they are reviews! Getting them always makes me feel sooo happy! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Lol!**

**So thanks to those who helped me with my little Bethan one-shot problem. And just to inform you, I am happy to announce that I have finished it! I'll post it sometime after this chapter. Maybe today or maybe in the next couple of days. I hope you guys like the title of it because I sure do. It's kind of got a little humor behind the title. You'll see once you read it if you don't understand what I mean.**

**So with that, here's my thank yous to some of you who reviewed for the last chapter!**

**Thanks to:**

**TiredOfBeingNice- Thanks for tell me the name and the time limit on it! Yeah! She totally saved the day...along with Sarah and Erica's help of course. Lol! Maybe Ethan could take us shopping and help us pick out clothes, shoes, and accessories! That's it! I'm calling him right now! Lol!**

**Bethan Forever- Thank you for telling me! I think that you're gonna love it when I do post it! I hope you like the title of it and just know that your welcome to review me anytime! I have read some of your stories and I'm a fan! I love your work!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with My Babysitter's A Vampire in this story, except for Cammie. If I did...well...I don't know what I would do if I did. Oh wait! Yes I do! I would demand that TELETOON or some other tv provider to renew the show for a third season and then I would make another movie! And if they refused...well...let's just say that I know some fanged friends who are willing to help. Lol!**

Ethan was up in his room waiting for his best friend to arrive. "Ok, E! What's so important that I had to just drop what I was doing and come over here?!" asked Benny, entering his room. "Not that I'm complaining though because Grandma was going to have me help her with her gardening." he then said nonchalantly.

Ethan just rolled his eyes at his comment and then said, "This!" as he held up a piece of paper.

"No way! Is that what I think it is?!" Benny said loudly with a hint of excitement in his voice. Ethan just nodded his head in response.

"Yeah! My driver's permit!" Ethan said happily.

"Sweet!" exclaimed Benny.

Just then Cammie came walking in and heard about the driver's permit. "What's so great about this 'driver's permit' thing?" she asked them.

"Uh...it's like the most amazing thing ever! Duh!" Benny answered back as if it was obvious. "It's like every teens right of passage!" Cammie just rolled her eyes at him. "Now you can go anywhere you want!" He stated.

"Yeah...except for I don't have a car." Ethan said disappointly.

"Aren't your parents going to get you one?" asked Benny.

"No! It's part of the deal. They let me take the test. If I pass then I'm responsible for buying my own car." he replied.

"Well...how much money do you have?" asked Cammie.

"So far...I've managed to save up a hundred dollars." he answered flatly. "I guess I'll just have to get a job to get enough money to buy one."

"Don't sweat it, E! I think I might have a solution!" said Benny.

Ethan just gave Benny a look that said 'Oh! No! You are not using magic to conjure up money or a vehicle'. "What?! Relax, E! I'm not gonna use magic. I over heard Malcolm Bruner yesterday at school saying that he's having a yard sale this weekend and that he's gonna be selling his grandfather's old car." replied Benny.

Ethan thought about it for minute and said, "Well. I guess it couldn't hurt to go look. Maybe it'll be cheap enough for me to buy, but I doubt it since no one sells cars for just a hundred dollars or less." Benny then had a smile on his face. "Great! There's always something cool to find at a yard sale!" he replied, a little excited. Ethan and Cammie just stood there in silence wondering if Benny was going just to help Ethan or to just buy some junk that he probably doesn't even really need. More or less it was probably number two.

And once they got there that's exactly what Benny was doing until Cammie telepathically scolded him for it and that they were here to help Ethan find a car, so he had to put back the stuff that was in his hands. He wasn't really too happy about it either. They eventually found the car and it wasn't quite in the condition that they thought it would be in. Instead, it was all beat up and had dents and rust all over the body. The seats material was all tore up and one of the headlights were broken. Needless to say, the car needed a lot of work done on it. Just then, Malcolm comes up to them.

"Like what ya see? It was my grandfather's. In fact, all the stuff I'm selling is his. He passed away about a week ago and apparently left me with he's belongings." stated Malcolm. Ethan, Benny, and Cammie had unsure looks on their faces.

"Uh...and your just selling it?" asked Ethan.

"Yeah! It's all pretty much junk. Nothing that I could really use and why keep something that I can't use, when I could just sell it to someone who does want it and earn a few bucks in the process." Malcolm replied nonchalantly. In truth was really doing it for the money.

"But don't you want to keep anything for sentimental value?" asked Ethan.

Malcolm just shrugged his shoulders. "What for? Besides, I hardly knew the old man." he replied. "Look! Are you gonna buy the car or not? If not then leave! I've got paying customers to tend to." he replied rudely and getting impatient.

"Does it even run?" asked Benny.

"It should, but you might want to take the squirrel's nest out form under the hood first."

"How much are you asking for it?" Ethan asked.

"How much do you have?"

"A hundred dollars." replied Ethan, holding up his money.

"Deal!" Malcolm said, as he snatched Ethan's money from his hand. "Nice doing business with ya!" he said, as he walked away. They knew probably the only reason why he sold it so cheap to Ethan to begin with was because that its probably been sitting there for a while now untouched because everybody knew it need a lot of work on it. And they weren't willing to put that much work into a peice of junk like that.

"Alright! Let's see if this baby runs!" exclaimed Benny, excitedly.

"Yeah!" agreed Cammie.

"But I can't drive it without a lisence driver in the car with me." Ethan stated.

"Hmm...Oh! I know! How about Sarah! She just got her lisence a few months back! Remember?! Maybe she'll be willing to ride with you?!" exclaimed Benny.

"Yeah! That's right! She did! But...do you really think that she'll willing to go with me?" replied Ethan, a little unsure if she would do it or not.

Benny shook his head yes. "Totally, E! Just imangine it..._you_...and _Sarah_..._alone_ in a car..._together!_ It be a great way to try and impress her." persuaded Benny.

"Ok! I'm gonna call her now!" replied Ethan quickly, while taking out his phone to call Sarah. Cammie just giggled, knowing how easy it is to get Ethan to do anything if it envolved Sarah. She could clearly see that he had a major crush on her.

"Alright E! Then me and Cammie will see you later!" Benny said, as he and Cammie started to walk away.

After he called her she said ok to being his lisenced driver and told him that she'll be there in twenty. Twenty minutes later Sarah showed up. They both got into the car, but as Sarah was getting in, her phone started to ring. She check her phone and saw that it was Erica calling her. "You don't mind if I get this, right?" she asked him. "No. Not at all." he replied. Sarah pressed the answer button and started to talk on the phone. Ethan sat there patiently waiting for her to finish. Five minutes later she was finished with her phone call. "Sorry about that. That was Erica trying to get me to come to some vampire party with her later tonight." she said, rolling her eyes. "You didn't agree to go did you?" asked Ethan. Sarah just shook her head no. "No. I keep telling her that I don't like to drink blood directly from humans and that I prefer to get it from a blood bag. I don't know why she just won't leave it at that!" Sarah vented. "Sorry about that. So. Shall we get going?" apologized Sarah. Ethan shook his head yes and then started the engine, but as soon as he touch the steering wheel he had a vision.

**Ethan's Vision**

_He saw the car, which looked brand new._

_FLASH_

_Then he saw some guy driving it, while smiling, who also appeared to have fangs._

_FLASH_

_And then he saw the same guy in the car's rearview mirror lauhing and then saying 'REVENGE"._

**End Vision**

When he came out of the vision, he didn't quite understand what it meant. He was then suddnely snapped out of his thoughts by Sarah speaking to him. "Um...Ethan. Aren't we going to go now?" asked Sarah, who didn't seem to notice that he just had a vision. Deciding not to tell her about the vision because he was _alone_ in a car with Sarah and that this might be his only chance to try and impress her. "Yeah. Yeah." he responded, and drove off with a bunch of smoke coming from the exhuast and puttering noises.

"Not bad Mr. Morgan." Sarah replied, with a slight giggle. Ethan just had the hugest smile on his face after hearing that. They had went around the block a few times and then were going to drive it back to Ethan's house. When they passed back by Malcolm's house one more time, Malcolm was outside putting up stuff from his yard sale. All of a sudden the car started to rev it's engine and started to speed up and was heading straight for Malcolm with Ethan in the driver's seat and Sarah right next to him. "Ethan! What are you doing?!" shouted Sarah. "Nothing! It's not me! I swear! It's doing it on it's own!" he shouted back. He took his hands off the steering wheel to prove his point and sure enough the car was still head towards Malcolm at a pretty good speed. When Sarah saw this she then believed him. When Malcolm saw the car headed straight for him he started to run, dropping a box of stuff he was carrying, yelling for Ethan to stop. But the car didn't stop. He luckily managed to get inside his house and the car just crashed into some tables and then quit. Ethan and Sarah quickly got out of the car.

"Now what?!" asked Ethan.

"We leave." replied Sarah.

"But we can't just leave." He said.

"Look! Nobody got hurt. Do you really want to go to jail over this? Trust me. It's better that we leave. Until we can figure out what's going on." reasurred Sarah. They both looked over to see Malcolm peeking out his front door with a scared look on his face.

"Sorry man! It wasn't me! I promise!" shouted Ethan. Malcolm just quickly shut the door. "Ok then! I guess I'll just leave it here, then?!" he said with some worry.

Reluctantly, they both left, knowing that it was wrong to just leave, but they had no choice. They had to figure out why the car seemed to all of a sudden have a mind of it's own and why it just tried to kill Malcolm. They couldn't do that if they were both locked up.

"I can't believe it, E! You tired to run over Malcolm?! Wow! Just because he sold you a piece of junk doesn't mean you should try and kill him." stated Benny, in shock after Sarah and Ethan told him and Cammie what just took place on Malcolm's block. They were currently in Benny's living room discussing the out of control vehicle.

Ethan just sighed. "I didn't try and kill him, Benny! I already told you that the car did it on it's own!" he countered. "It was as if...it was a live or something?" he pondered.

"Come on, E! That's ridiculous! Car's can't think for themselves!...At least not yet they can't." Benny said.

Ethan then remembered his vision from earlier and decided to tell them about it. After explaining his vision, Benny then started to beleive that maybe his best friend wasn't responsible for the accident after all. Sarah was a little mad that Ethan didn't tell her about this sooner, but got over it quickly. "Ok. So what do we do now?" asked Cammie.

"Well, we first need to figure out who that guy is in Ethan's vision and what's his connection is to the car. And why the did the car only go after Malcolm Bruner?" stated Sarah.

"Did you say Bruner?" came a voice all of a sudden, interupting them. It was Mrs. Weir entering the living room.

"Yeah! Why, Grandma? Do does the name sound familiar to you or something?" asked Benny.

"Why yes it does!" she replied back, heading over to a bookshelf and grabbing a book and then opening it up to certain page. On the page was a picture of the car with two people standing in front of it. She then pointed at a man dressed in 1950's street looking clothing. "That's Jacob. He's probably the one your looking for since he help build the car." she stated.

"What happened?" asked Cammie.

"Well dear, he and the other man in the picture, Manferd Bruner, had a falling out. Bruner then fired him over it."

"Did you know that he was a vampire?" asked Ethan, questioningly.

Mrs. Weir nodded her head. "Of course, that was after that photo was taken." she replied. "But it's a little hard firing a vampire. Jacob retaliated by stealing the car, but then got into a little accident with it."

"Accident?" asked Cammie.

"He lost control of the car and drove right into a wooden fence. Part of the fence went straight through his heart, staking him." Mrs. Weir replied, closing the book.

"That's why he was saying revenge in my vision. He must still be angry!" said Ethan.

"Yeah! And after he was staked in the heart, he must of somehow been able to possess the car!" stated Cammie. Sarah, Benny, and Ethan all nodded in agreement with her.

"Great! So there's an evil vampire possessed car on the loose! Now what?!" said Benny, sarcastically.

"Now, we figure out how to stop it!" stated Sarah.

Later that night, the evil car in question was out patrolling the streets for it's next victim. Once it found who it was looking for it's headlights turned red and it started to rev it's engine and make growling noises, gainning the unfortune guy's attention. When he saw that the car was after him, he took off running, but was eventually hit by it.

The next morning, Ethan and Cammie came downstairs and saw that his dad was watching the mornging news. They didn't pay much attention to it until a certain segment caught their attention. "_Earlier last night there was a hit and run in downtown Whitechapel. The victim was a local high school student named Ronnie Bonstrum. He's currently in the hospital with a few broken ribs and a broken arm. The doctor's say he'll recover. Report says that the car was old, red,rusty, and had a few dents in it and appeared to have unusally colored headlights that seem to be red. When asked if he saw who the driver was, Ronnie replied 'No. As it was to dark to make out the driver to well.' And now for the weather..."_ the news lady reported. Cammie and Ethan stopped listening after that.

"Poor guy. Some people are just cruel or to cowardly to own up to their mistakes." stated Mr. Morgon, taking a sip of his coffee. "Hey! Do you know that kid on the news, Ethan?" asked Mr. Morgan, for no reason. Ethan just had a look of shock. "No." he answered back. "Hey dad?! I think that I'm gonna go over to Benny's." Ethan said. "Alright champ, but what about breakfast?" said Mr. Morgan. "I'll eat something over there. And I'll have Cammie with me. I'll just share some of my breakfast with her. I'm sure Mrs. Weir wouldn't mind." replied Ethan, as he then left out the door with Cammie in tow.

Up in Benny's room. Benny was trying to make a sandwhich invisible until Ethan and Cammie came through the door. "Benny we got a problem!" Ethan announced apon entering and then noticing what Benny was trying to do. "And what are you doing?"

"I was trying to perfect the invisiblity spell. And I was this close too, until you two interrupted me." he said a little annoyed, with his index finger and thumb only centimeters apart from each other. "What's so important that you two just had to barge in on!"

Ethan and Cammie rolled their eyes at his comment. "The car struck again last night apperantly. It got Ronnie Bonstrum from school." stated Ethan.

"Ronnie Bonstrum? You mean the same Ronnie Bonstrum that's in our 5th period? Good! He deserves it, after he gave me that wedgie when he caught me flirting with his girlfriend. How was I suppose to know that she was dating him!" replied Benny bitterly, with a smirk.

"Benny!" shouted Cammie, in surprise.

"What?! That wedgie ruined my favorite pair of underwear!" he retorted back. Cammie just shook her head at him, not believing he was holding a grudge because his favorite pair of underwear got ruined by this guy.

After seeming a little weirded and grossed out about his best friend's reply, Ethan said, " Well, luckily he's gonna be ok. We got to do something! That thing is hurting people!"

"First we need to locate the car." said Cammie.

"Well, I left that thing at Malcolm's, but apparently the car decided to go for a joy ride last night." stated Ethan.

"So, where is it now?" asked Benny.

Ethan just shrugged, not knowing where an evil car would go when it's not cruising around town, trying to run down people. They spent the whole day out searching for the dangerous vehicle, but found nothing. Once they got back to Benny's it was dark out. Tired and exhuasted they opted to just spend the rest of night playing video games, until Ethan and Cammie had to head home.

Then next day it was Monday, which meant back to school. Ethan was standing outside the doors that led into the school with Sarah. "So do you think anyone heard about what happend to Malcolm on Saturday?" asked Ethan, who really was dreading going to school in fear that they might of heard about it.

"Nah! And if they did, I'm sure it would of blown over by now!" Sarah tried to reassure him.

When they walked in, students were making a beeline to hurry and get out of Ethan's away before he tried to hurt them next. Ethan then had a look of dread on his face. "Ok. So maybe it didn't blow over." stated Sarah, as they continued on down the hallway. They eventually, met up with Benny and his locker.

"Dude! Your reputation is totally wrecked! Everybody keeps saying that you tried to kill Malcolm, Saturday." said Benny.

"But I didn't!" yelled Ethan.

Benny held up his hands in surrender. "Ok! Ok! Chill dude! I know! I know, but everyone else here doesn't!" replied Benny.

Just then Erica and Rory came up to them. "Hey, E! I just heard that you tried to run over Malcolm! Is it true?!" said Rory, enthusiastically.

"Wow! Who knew the nerd king had a darkside." replied Erica.

Ethan just sighed. "It _wasn't_ me! The car did it! It's being possessed by an evil vampire ghost!" he said frustrated.

"Yeah, right! And what? It's just trying to frame you and make you look bad?" teased Erica, with a bit of laughter at the end of her statement.

"Don't worry Ethan! I believe you! I know how you feel! When I first tried to fly, I rear ended a 757 plane and _boy_ was that not fun! I mean airline food. Am I right?!" joked Rory, trying to cheer Ethan up, but it didn't really seem to work much. Instead he just earned eye rolls from everyone.

Just then Malcolm Bruner came limping around the corner on crutches with bandages around his head and wrists, and he had a cast on one of his legs. Ethan and Sarah knew that his injures were fake since the car didn't even hit him and that the bandages, crutches, and leg cast were just to get sympathy from girls probably. As soon as he saw Ethan he started to head towards him, clearly not happy. "YOU!" he shouted while trying to point at Ethan and holding on to his crutch at the sametime. "You did this to me! I should have you arrested! I want my car back and I better get it by the end of the day or...or...or I'll have your driver's permit permently revoked!" he yelled at Ethan. "Revoked! I say!" he yelled one last time before limping away.

"Now what, E? I mean we have no idea were it could be! We searched for it all day, yesterday and found nothing." said Benny.

Ethan sighed and then said, "I don't know, B. I guess we just keep looking until we find it."

Just then the bell rang, meaning get to class. "Well, later losers! Have fun with your ghost car...or whatever." said Erica, rudely as she walked off.

A little later in the day, outside in the school's parking lot. One of school's football players was walking by, just ending a phone call with his girlfriend. "No! Your my little sugar bear! No! Your my sugar bear!" he cooed into the phone. "No! I said your my sugar bear!" he said, one more time, but this time with bit of frustration. As he was coming up on a rusty, old beat up red car with its hood a jar, it started to make reving noises. Curious, he stopped. He told his girlfriend on the phone bye and then hung up. He then proceeded to left up the car's hood and took a look at the engine, which was no ordinary engine. It had these tubes with red stuff flowing through them. "What the? What kind of engine that?" he muttered to himself. Just then the car slammed it's hood down on the poor teen, holding him in place, while making growling noises. As it was doing this, the car's old rusty paint job was magically started to look new again, as if there was never any rust to begin with.

Meanwhile, back inside the school. It was lunch time, but Ethan decided to skip eating lunch and instead did some research on the car. He was in the lounge area of the school, going over everthing he found. Benny came up to him and sat down with a sandwhich in his hand. "So. Did you find anything that might help us out?" asked Benny taking a bite out of his sandwhich.

"Yeah, actually! Check this out!" replied Ethan, showing Benny some old news paper clippings about the car. "It turns out that this car has a history of strange accidents. And get this. All of the victims were Bruners." stated Ethan.

"Ouch! Remind me to never be related to the Bruner family." said Benny, jokingly.

"But what I can't figure out is, if it's been dorment for all these years now, then why start up again?"

"Yeah...and how come Cammie didn't sense anything supernatural, about it earlier?" questioned Benny.

"Maybe, she couldn't because while the car was still dorment, there was pretty much nothing supernatural about it. It was just an ordinary car. And what if my psychic energy was enough to give the car a jumpstart and that squirrel nest was just enough of a snack for it to help get it going again." stated Ethan, as he thought about it. Just then, his phone rings. "Hello, Rory! What do you want?" he answered.

"Nothing. Just wanted to know if you did last night's math homework cause I didn't. Oh! And did you try to savagely chew Derek Malverd with your car?" replied Rory.

"Yes, Rory I did the homework. And no, I didn't just try to savagely chew Derek Malverd with my car...why?" he responded back, dreading Rory's answer about Derek.

"Well...that's not what he's saying...listen." said Rory, wincing at what Derek was yelling, while he held out his phone.

"This is all Ethan Morgan's fault! It was his car that did this to me! Where is he?! Wait until I get my hands you Morgan! Your dead!" yelled Derek, as he was being loaded onto an ambulance.

Ethan then ended the call with a look of worry on his face. "Benny. I think I know were the car is now." he said, glumly. "It just claimed it's third victim...Derek Malverd." he stated. Benny just patted him on the back for support, while finishing his sandwhich.

"Don't worry, E! I'm sure once the car is defeat then you won't have to worry about going to jail." reassured Benny, which didn't really help much.

"It's not the car that's he problem, it's the crazy vampire _possessing_ it, that's the problem." Ethan said, with hint of worry in his voice. "Come on." he said, has he put the papers in his backpack and got up to leave. Benny just sighed at his friend's predicament and got up to follow him.

And just as Ethan thought, there was the car, still setting in the parking lot after the incident that just took place a few minutes ago. Lucky for Ethan, everybody had already cleared out except for Rory, who was standing there with Erica and Sarah, who showed up after the accident, but still heard about what happened. Once Ethan saw the vehicle, it looked different from what he last remembered it looking like. The car basically didn't look like a peice of junk anymore, but instead it looked brand new!

"Nice work on the repairs!" complimented Sarah, as Benny and Ethan approached them.

"Yeah...only except, I didn't do it." Ethan replied glumly.

Rory and Erica then sniffed the air. "Mmm...what is that wonderful smell?" asked Erica, intoxicated by the smell.

"Mmm...yeah! It smells like blood!" Rory exclaimed happily.

Ethan then popped open the hood to have a look and saw the bizzare engine. "Cool! Lucky squirrel tail!" exclaimed Rory, excitely as he grabbed the tail from the engine. "Is that..._blood_?" Ethan asked hestitantly. All the vamps just nodded. "Like...as in squirrel blood?" he asked hestaintly again, afraid of what the answer would be. "No. It's diffently human." replied Sarah. Frustrated with this vechile ruining his life, he decided it was time to end this. "That's it! I'm pulling the plug on this thing!" he said, as reached into the vechile. As soon as he touched it, it made a sparking noise. "Ouch!" Ethan quickly pulled his hand away, holding it in pain. "I think it just bit me?!" he exclaimed, in surprise. "Oooh! Hungry are ya?! How about a knuckle sandwhich, instead?!" Rory said, not to happy that the car just tried to take a bite out of his friend. He then punched the car on the door, which left a dent in it because of his vampire strength. Everyone stood there surprised as they watch the car immediatly repair itself. "Ok! So not only does it _feed_ like a vampire, but it can _regenerate _like one, too?! This is not good at all, guys!" Sarah said with worry. Just then they heard the bell ring and started to leave. "Wait? What about the car? We can't just leave it here?" Ethan stated. "Look, E. There's nothing that we can do about it. At least not right now. It'll be here when we get back. And besides, do really want detention _and_ jail time?" Benny replied. Ethan stood there and thought about it for moment. "I guess you're right." he sighed, in defeat and left for class.

Ethan sat there in class, just watching the evil car sit there. He was thinking about why the car went after Ronnie and Derek. He knew in the past it went after anybody with the last name Bruner, but Ronnie's and Derek's last names weren't Bruner. He needed to figure this out quick before someone else gets hurt...and he get blamed for it. He was then snapped out of his thoughts as the dismissal bell rang, signaling their free period time. Ethan then looked over towards Benny and asked, "So, why do you think the car attacked Ronnie and Derek? I mean their last names aren't Bruner." Benny just shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure, E. But hey! Don't worry! I think I found a spell in my book that will end this '_bent on revenge_' seeking car's ride of terror and keep you out of prison." stated Benny. He got up and started for the door, but stopped when he noticed Ethan wasn't coming. "Aren't you coming?"

"I don't think it's such a good idea for me to go. We still don't know why it tried to kill Ronnie and Derek." replied Ethan.

"But what if something bad happens?" asked Benny.

"Then just do what I do...call Sarah." he answered. "Besides. I don't think it's a good idea for me to be around encase it tries to kill you next. That way, they know that I'm innocent since I wasn't there when it happened." he joked. Benny just gave him a 'gee thanks' look before going out the door.

Out in the parking lot with the crazy car, Erica was of course up to no good and had managed to talk Rory into helping her with her lastest scheme. They were trying the steal the car. "Hurry up! What's taking so long?! It has wires and nerds love messing with them and you're a nerd! So, what's the problem?!" Erica snapped. She was starting to get frustrated in having to wait for so long.

Then we hear a zap. "Ouch!" yelled Rory, trying to hotwire the vehicle. He then looked at Erica. "It's not that easy! And it keeps...shocking me." he said to her. "Why are we doing this again?"

"_Because_ dork! It's a car that's full of blood! If we take the blood car and let it go out and fill up on blood, then we can have all the blood we want without having to go out and get it ourselves!" replied Erica, knowingly.

"But if it hurts someone, won't Ethan get in trouble?" asked Rory.

"That's why we're taking it." said Erica. Rory just stood there staring at her. Erica rolled her eyes in annoyance and then sighed.

"If I said we were helping Ethan, then would you do it?" she asked him annoyed. Rory then quickly shook his head up and down. Erica sighed again and then said in a perky tone, "We're helping Ethan!"

"Ok, then!" Rory excitely, but dumbly, answered with his happy goofy self. He then went back to tyring to hotwire the blood filled car.

Sarah and Benny came around the corner and spotted the two. "Uh...what are you two doing?" asked Benny, curiously.

"Nothing!" Erica quickly answered, but Rory then blew it by spilling the beans about what they were up too...or at least what he that they were up too.

"We're stealing Ethan's car for the blood and also so he won't get trouble anymore!" he quickly replied, but then had a confused look on face once he saw his two friends disbelieving looks. "Well...it sounds better when Erica says it."

"Yeah! Whatever vamps. Just stand out of the way. This blood bank is about to be close." Benny said. He stood in front of the car and then looked back towards the classroom window where Ethan was watching from. Ethan gave him a thumbs up. Benny then turned his attention back towards the car and pulled out his spell book. He then chanted some words in latin and sprinkled some sparklie purplish colored looking dust on the vehicle's hood. Once he was done he closed his book and turned around to give Ethan a thumbs up, but then the car started up and reved it's engine a few times. Everybody quickly backed away from it. "Nice evil car!" Benny said calmly to it. It then started backing up. "No! Bad killer car! Bad! Don't leave! Stay!" he shouted at it, but of course the car didn't listen to him. It was possessed by a revenge seeking vampire after all! It then procceed to leave the lot, driving off to most likely find it's next victim. Everbody, had looks of worry on their faces.

"Ok! So, now it's angry, hungry, and now missing again?! This is just great!" stated Sarah, sarcastically and a little annoyed.

After school, Benny was up in Ethan's room with him and Cammie, trying figure out who the car's next possible victim is going to be, so they can hopefully save them from the same fate as it's other three victims had suffered.

"Hey! I think I just found the connection as to why it went after Derek and Ronnie. Look!" Ethan said, looking at his computer. Cammie and Benny went over and looked at the screen. Pulled up on it was the Bruner family tree.

"So, Derek and Ronnie actually _are_ related to the Bruner family! That explains why the car went after them." responded Benny.

Cammie nodded her head. "Manfred Bruner was their grandfather, too." she stated.

"And I think I know who's next..." said Ethan, "Look."

"Richard Bruner. Grandson of Manfred Bruner." read Benny.

"You guys should try and warn him before it's too late!" stated Cammie with worry.

"I think I might have a plan, but we'll need Richard's help." said Ethan.

"Somehow I doubt he'll help us. He lives in Whitechapel Hills! That's the richest neighborhood in Whitechapel! He won't want to see us, E. We're just commoners to him." commented Benny.

"Well we won't know untill we try!" replied Ethan, confidently.

Outside the Bruner Estate; Ethan, Cammie, and Benny just had the door shut in their faces by the Bruner's butler. "See, E?! I told you that he wouldn't want to see us! Man! I can't believe we got thrown out by the butler?!" vented Benny.

"Ok! So the butler wouldn't let us talk to him, but I got a plan to get us in and see Richard to warn him about the car." replied Ethan with another _brilliant_ plan.

Thirty minutes later, they came dragging in a sleeping Richard into Ethan's house. Thank goodness his parents were out. They layed him on the couch and then started huffing and puffing from being out of breath carrying him. Soon enough they manage to catch their breaths. "Ok, E! That was one of your worst plans, yet!" stated Benny.

"What?! Saying that we were part of some local sporting charity group and that we were going around collecting used and unwanted sporting equipment for the less unfortunate, worked! It got us in!" defended Ethan.

"Yeah, but was it really necessary to use a knock out spell on him, just to get him to come with us?" asked Cammie.

"Well...if he just believed us and didn't think that we were nuts or crazy then it wouldn't have come to that." replied Ethan. Cammie just shook her head, not believing what they just did.

"You know this is basically kidnapping, right?" she said.

He just shrugged. "Eh. If this doesn't work and I wind up going to prison because of this stupid car's revenge plan, then what's a little kidnapping added on?" he replied nonchalantly. "Benny. How long is the knock out spell suppose to last?"

"Well...about that. I...might of over did a little with the spell. Instead of only being out for a hour...I...accidently made it...three hours." Benny replied hestantly, with him blushing a bit and looking down towards the floor.

"THREE HOURS!" yelled Ethan, "Benny! We can't wait that long for him to wake up!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But even if he did wake up in a hour, he still wouldn't help us! You know how he thought we were crazy!" apologized Benny.

Ethan just sighed for a moment and then he got a devilish grin on his face. "Well, who said that _he_ had to actually _be_ there to help us?" asked Ethan.

Cammie and Benny just gave each other confused looks. "Well, if Richard isn't going to be there to help, then how are we suppose to lure out the car?" asked Cammie.

"Easy! There's a vampire possessing it, right?" he asked them. They just nodded. "Then all we really need is just some of his blood!" he answered. Then the two gave a look of realization when they put it together. Once Ethan saw that they understood, he smiled. "I knew taking those nursing courses back in summer camp would come in handy!" he said happily.

Benny then looked down at his arm and slightly pulled up his shirt sleeve, were a healing puncture wound was at. "I _knew_ that somebody was taking my blood! And you just said I was imagining it! Wait?! Were you taking my blood for Sarah?!" he said, then looking at Ethan suspicously. Ethan had a nervous look on his face and tried to change the subject.

"Ok! Enough talk! We got work to do! Benny, go call the others! We're gonna need their help with this, if we want to end this car's revenge plot!" ordered Ethan.

"And keep you out of jail." muttered Cammie, with a snicker.

An hour later, it was offically dark out in Whitechapel. Roaming the streets was of course the vampire car with Ethan riding in it, driving. It was looking for the next Bruner relative to run over...or to feed on, which ever kind of mood the car was in. They drove down the street until it spotted him...Richard Bruner. The evil car reved it's engine and was making growling noises as it was ready to charge.

"Oh look, car! Who's that rich person walking up a head?! You wanna get him don't ya?!" Ethan taunted, which cause the car to growl and rev even more. All the noise had gained the attention of it's victim who quickly looked back and started running away. "Go and get him!" demanded Ethan. The car took off after him, chasing him down the street and around the some corners along the way. Little did the car know, that wasn't really who it thought it was. "Ok guys! Get ready! The car's headed your way!" Ethan said, speaking into a bluetooth piece on his ear. They turned the corner again this time into an auto impound lot. More further inside the lot, Benny and Erica were quickly setting up metal rakes with a chain threaded through them. Just as they finished they heard the car's engine getting closer, so they quickly ran and hid. First the guy came running up to them and jumped over the metal rakes. Not too long after the car comes speeding through and drives right over the rakes, flattening all four of it's tires and stopping it in it's tracks. Ethan quickly got out of the car at the sametime as Sarah, Benny, Erica, and Cammie come out from hiding. Rory came up to them dressed in a prep kid's uniform with a wig on.

"Ha! You've been fooled! I'm not Richard Bruner! Grandson of Manfred Bruner! I'm Rory disguised as him!" stated Rory proudly, as he pulled of the wig with one hand and reaching into his jacket for a small vile of Richard's blood with the other.

"Not so scary now, are ya?! Now that you're sitting on four flat tires!" tuanted Ethan to the car.

As soon as he said that, the car's tires started to fill back up with air again and were fixed. Everyone just back away and gave looks of worry. The car then started to turn towards Rory direction, growling and reving. Realizing that it was still after the vile of blood or at least whoever had the vile and thinking that they are a Bruner. "Uh...on second thought I really don't want it that badly!" Rory said, as he tossed the vile of blood to Erica, who caught it.

"Hey! If I couldn't have it earlier, then I don't want it now!" she said, handing the vile to Benny as the car turned to face them. Sarah and Erica quickly moved away from Benny.

With a look of fear and nervousness Benny said, "Uhm...guys? You do know that I'm the only one here who _can't_ out run a car! _Right_?!"

Ethan than had an idea. He ran towards Benny and quickly took the vile from his hands. "Don't worry guys! I have an idea! Just...try to hold it off for a little while longer!" He said confidently, as he ran away.

"Ethan! No!" shouted Sarah at him, in worry.

When the car turned towards his direction, the vamps quickly got in front of it and tried to hold the car back. "I really hope he knows what he's doing?" muttered Cammie to herself.

"Ok! I'm ready! Let it go!" yelled Ethan, a little ways away. He was up on a trailer that you can haul a car on. The vamps were wandering if he was crazy or something.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" shouted Sarah.

Benny looked at Ethan and saw the gears turning in Ethan's head. "Oh! I know that look!" Benny stated in realization. "Do it! He's got his '_I got an idea_' look on his face!" he urged.

Taking a chance, they quickly moved from in front of the hungry and angry vehicle. The car's tires screeched as it took off after Ethan. Ethan jumped down, out of the way just as the car went up the trailer crookedly and fell on it's backside, making it immobile. The immoible car growled and reved as it wiggled about on the ground upside down, trying to get upright again. Ethan then grabbed a piece of broken wood from a wooden pallet and got on top of the car.

"End of line, _car-nivore_!" replied Ethan, with a cheesy one-liner. He then tried to bring the piece of wood down, trying to stake it like a vampire, but couldn't considering the car _is_ made of metal and he didn't have the required strenght to apply enough force for the "stake" to go through. So Sarah appeared next him and took the make-shift stake from him.

"Here. Let me do it." she said. "This _blood drive _ends here!" she said, with her cheesy one-liner, as she used her vampire strength to drive the stake right through the car's engine, which I would guess would the equivalent of a heart for a car. The car's lights shut off and it stopped struggling as it went still, meaning that it was dead. Well...meaning that the evil vampire possessing it was vaquished from it, making it just an ordinary car again.

Cammie just rolled her eyes at her two friends, that were on the car, with there cheesy one-liners. "Thank goodness that, _that's_ all over with." she said, relieved that this nightmare was finally over and that Ethan wouldn't have to go to jail for anymore "accidents" that the car caused. "Maybe, now things can go back to normal around here. Or, as normal is it can get in Whitechapel for us." They all smiled and laughed at her comment, until Erica and Rory ended the moment with them bickering over who gets the vile of blood. Having heard enough and stating to get really annoyed with the two bickering, Benny casted the knock out spell on them, making them fall asleep. He was quite pleased with himself and smiled, but then it faded when he realized something.

"Hey? Who's gonna clean all this up?" asked Benny.

They all just looked at each other and then Benny quickly said, "Not me!" as he casted the knock out spell on himself to avoid having clean up duty. The remaining friends, who weren't currently asleep, just sighed. " Well...I guess that just leaves us." stated Ethan, disappointly.

"Nah! Let's just let them deal with it when they wake up." replied Sarah.

"Shouldn't we at least stick around and see if they need help?" asked Cammie.

Sarah shook her head. "Do you really want to stick around and help them after Benny just tried to stick us with this mess, by putting himself asleep?" Cammie thought about it for moment and shook her head. "Nah! You're right, Sarah. Come on let's go before they wake up and try to leave." replied Cammie with a smile. Sarah smiled back. "Do you two need a ride? I drove my car here. It's just around the corner." asked Sarah. Ethan nodded and together the three left the scene. Five minutes later Erica, Benny, and Rory woke up. They stood up and noticed that Sarah, Cammie, and Ethan were gone and the "mess" was still there.

"Yeah! No way am I being stuck with cleaning all this up. Later losers!" said Erica and then she flew off.

"Looks like it's just me and you, Benny." stated Rory.

Benny then got a bright idea. "You know what Rory? This job is too big for me to do. This requires someone who is strong, smart, a fast worker, and driven. Someone...like you, Rory! Think you can handle a job this big?" said Benny convicingly, while putting an arm around Rory's shoulders.

"Really?! Gee! Thanks buddy! I won't let you down!" cheered Rory happily.

"That's the spirit!" Benny said patting Rory on the back. "See ya later! Have fun!" he said, while quickly walking away.

Rory just stood there with a smile on his face until he just realized that he'd been dupped by Benny and stuck with all the work of cleaning up. "Hey!" he shouted at Benny, but Benny was already gone. "Awe man!" pouted Rory. "But at least this means I get you!" Rory said happily, as he held up the small vile of blood, smiling. He popped the lid and quickly drank it.

Ethan and Cammie walked into the Morgan residence. When they did they were greeted by Ethan's father. "Hey! There you are!" greeted Mr. Morgan. "By the way, your friend that was here sleeping on the couch just left about an hour ago. He seemed really confused on how he got here or why he even was here to begin with." said Mr. Morgan. Then he left for the kitchen. Cammie and Ethan just looked at each other and then Ethan faced palmed himself. "We totally forgot about Richard." whispered Ethan to Cammie. "Well at least he didn't seem to remember seeing you and Benny and thinking that you two were nuts." whispered Cammie back, with a giggle. "Yeah! Good thing!" stated Ethan.

**A/N: Holy cow! I've got to start making these chapters shorter. Lol! But I probably won't. Once I start writing I can't stop! I also tend to lose track of time while doing it too! So that was chapter 4! Tell me what you think about it. Don't be shy! I don't bite! I can't guarantee that a certain blonde vampire who goes by the name Erica won't though. Lol! So, please review or you can even PM me if you want. I don't care. Just let me know what you think! See you guys next chapter! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 A Dog Day Afternoon

**A/N: Heys guys! It's me again! And with another chapter of this story! Lol! :D**

**So, this chapter isn't really based off any of the episodes. Instead, it's all originally from me! You can probably expect me to do it again too, sometime a little later if not sooner. Don't worry I'll let you know! :)**

**So this chapter doesn't really have any action it. It's basically just about having fun. Sorry to disappoint any fans out there, but you can expect some action again in the next chapter, which will be based off the episode "Flushed".**

**And now for the shout outs! :**

**cubillos- Thank you for your review on both chapter 3 and 4! And here's that update now! Lol!**

**goldenemu- Thank you for following this story!**

**TiredOfBeingNice- I'm glad you liked it so much. And I agree! Cammie is cute! I wish I had a dog like her. And yeah. He did a number on Benny's underwear. That wedgie was so strong that it stretched them out and caused them to rip a little. Lol!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any familiar content related to the show, except for this plot and Cammie. And also the extra OCs that appear in this chapter. If I did then the show would never end! Hahaha! LONG LIVE MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE!**

It was Saturday morning at about 10:30 in the morning. Ethan and Cammie had stayed Friday night over at Benny's for a game night between the two boys. They currently had the whole place to themselves for the day because Mrs. Weir had a magic convention to go to that was in the next town over and so she wouldn't be home till later that night. She had told Benny before she left no magic while she was gone, unless it was an emergency. But Benny being Benny couldn't resist.

"Come on, E! It's suppose to make you irresistibility cute! It's a guarantee way to attract the ladies!" pleaded Benny to his best friend.

"I don't know, B... I mean, you heard what your grandmother said about doing magic while she was gone." stated Ethan not to sure.

"Psh! What she doesn't know won't hurt her." dismissed Benny nonchalantly.

"What if something bad happens and we can't fix it?" asked Cammie.

"Nothing bad will happen." he stated, which earned him a glare from Cammie. "Alright! Alright! Look. If anything bad happens, you can just bail us out of it!" defended Benny.

"Benny! I'm not that good at magic yet like your grandma is! I'm still just basically a beginner like you are! And there's some spells that caynics can't do that only humans can!" scolded Cammie.

"Oh! Don't be such a worry wart, Cam! Live a little. Will ya? And besides, what can go wrong?!" replied Benny, waving his hand in a carefree manner at her. "So, what do you say, E?"

Ethan thought about it for minute and then with a sigh, gave into Benny's pleas. "Alright."

"Yes!" fist pumped Benny happily.

He grabbed his spell book off his nightstand and turned to the page that he bookmarked with the spell that he was wanting to try. "Ok, E! Just stand till." Ethan did as he was told and stood over by the door, while Cammie was by the bed shaking her head at the two. Benny said the spell and with a flick of his hand, and threw a ball of light at Ethan. As soon as it hit him, he was covered in a bright light. When the light dimmed down, the results weren't what they had expected. Standing right where Ethan was standing, was a little brown dog. "Uh-oh." muttered Benny to himself. When Ethan tried to ask if it worked or not, a bark came out instead. Surprised by what just came out of his mouth, he quickly looked down at himself and saw that he had paws. Then he looked behind himself and saw that he had a tail and he was covered in brown fur. He then looked at Benny and barked.

"_Benny! What did you do to me?!_"

"So, sorry E. I don't speak dog." said Benny.

"_I'M A WHAT?!" _barked Ethan in surprise.

Benny then looked down at his book and saw that he miss read what the spell was suppose to do. "Whoops. It's seems I miss understood what it was suppose to do, exactly. It turns out, the spell is suppose to make you an irresistibility cute _dog_." he stated, hesitantly. "Sorry, about that, buddy." he apologized.

"I can't believe you, Benny! You turned Ethan into a dog!" shouted Cammie, not to happy with Benny.

"_You better fix this! Benny!"_ snarled Ethan.

"I 'd take it that you not too happy with the results...?" questioned Benny, hesitantly.

Ethan than just began barking at him angerly. "You have no idea." stated Cammie with a little sarcasm in her voice at Benny.

"Wait?! You can understand him?" asked Benny with a questioningly look.

"Well, duh! Of course I can, Benny. I am a dog too, you know." answered Cammie with in an "obvious" kind of tone and an eye roll afterwards.

"So...what's he saying?" asked Benny.

"Trust me. You don't want to know." said Cammie. She sighed and then said, "He's basically saying that you need to fix this and do it now."

Benny just nodded at her, meaning that he understands. He then looked back to Ethan. "Sorry E! But this might take some time to figure out a reversal spell."

"_How much time, exactly?_" barked Ethan.

"He wants to know how much time, exactly." translated Cammie.

Benny just shrugged. "I'm not sure. It could take most of the day." answered Benny.

"Most of the day! You can't be serious, Benny?!" yelled Cammie at him.

Benny flinched. "Well...I'm sorry! That's the best that I can do!" he defended. "Hopefully, I can find it before Grandma gets home later today and avoid her ever finding out. I really don't like getting spanked by lightning."said Benny with a shudder at the idea.

"_Great. What am I suppose to do for the whole day as a dog?_" barked Ethan.

"What he say?" asked Benny.

"He wants to know what he's suppose to do for a whole day as a dog." translated Cammie.

After a moment of thought, Benny had an idea. "Hey! I know! He could go out on the town and enjoy the day as a dog! You know, with all the freedom and no worries that comes with it!" suggested Benny. Ethan thought about it for a moment. '_That does sound like it would be fun to experience the world through a dog's point of view.'_ he thought.

_"That does sound like it would be fun, but look at me? I'm too small to be wondering the streets alone. The streets aren't as friendly towards small dogs than it is with larger dogs_." barked Ethan.

"So..." urged Benny for Cammie to tell him what doggie Ethan had just said.

Cammie just rolled her eyes. "He said that he would go out, but he's afraid because of his size." translated Cammie. She then turned to looked at Ethan. "Don't worry Ethan! I'll go with you." she said with a smile.

"_You would?_" barked Ethan with questioningly look.

Cammie nodded. "Yeah! And I can even show you what it is that I do for fun when I'm out and about."

"_Wait?! You go out and about on your own? Since when?"_ barked Ethan, with a questioningly look and a slight tilt of his head.

"Well, you don't just expect me to stay home by myself all day while you're at school, do ya? I do get bored being by myself sometimes." she answered. "I'm sometimes even here. Evelyn is nice enough to let me read some of her books. And she's even been teaching me some spells! I've also been sneaking out at night, whenever I can't get to sleep, to get some fresh air."

"_Well...if your going to be with me...then...ok! Let's do it!"_ barked Ethan, happily.

"I'd take that as an 'I'll do it!' bark." replied Benny. Cammie nodded. "Excellent! Then off you two go!" urged Benny, happily.

"Not so fast, Weir!" said Cammie sternly. We're not leaving yet. Not until we call Sarah."

"What?!" exclaimed Benny. "Why do we need Sarah?"

"Because Benny! I don't trust you here by yourself to find that reversal spell. Knowing you, you'll just get distracted by playing video games. I know about the last time you were left alone to supposedly find a reversal spell for some doll brought to life by Jane, but instead you spent most of the time playing a video game." she answered.

"That was just that one time!" he defended. Cammie just gave him a stern look. "Fine. I'll go call Sarah." he sighed, defeatedly. He pulled out his phone and dialed Sarah's number.

_"Hey Benny! What'cha need?"_ answered Sarah.

"Hey, Sarah. Uhm...Cammie was just wondering if you could come over?" he asked hestantily.

_"Why? What did you do now?"_ asked Sarah.

"Well...I kind of...might of..." he trailed off. "ImightofturnedEthanintoadog!" he said quickly, hoping that Sarah didn't hear, but unfortunately she did.

_"YOU DID WHAT?!"_ shouted Sarah on the other end, which caused him to flinch.

Benny nervously chuckled. "Funny thing. Ethan said the exact same thing...I think?"

_"Benny!"_ exclaimed Sarah at him, causing him to flinch again.

"Sorry!" he apologized. "Look. Grandma's not here. She's at some 'magic convention' or whatever and Cammie was going to take Ethan out on the town and show him what it's like being a dog for the day, while I stay here to find a reversal spell to turn him back. _Apparently_, Cammie thinks I need a 'babysitter' to keep me on track." Benny said with an eye roll. "Can you believe that?"

_"Yes! I can!" _Sarah just sighed. _"I'll be right over." _she said and hung up.

With a sigh, "She's on her way now." responded Benny.

"Good." stated Cammie pleased with his answer.

Ten mintues later, the door bell rang. Benny, Cammie, and Ethan went downstairs to answer the door, knowing that it must be Sarah. Benny opened the door and invited her in. "Alright! I'm here. Let's get this over with." said Sarah, clearly not to happy with having to do this. As soon as she looked towards Cammie, she saw a small and cute little dog next to her. Sarah immediately ran towards the cute little ball of fur. "Is this Ethan?!" asked Sarah, petting the little brown dog. Cammie nodded. "Awe! He's so _cute_!" cooed Sarah. Ethan was obviously loving the attention from Sarah. His tail was wagging like crazy. Cammie tried to stiffle a laugh.

After Sarah was finished giving Ethan some doggie lovings, she stood back up. "Ok. So, let me get this straight. You want me to make sure that 'Mr. Not So Good At Magic' here is actually focused on finding a spell to turn Ethan back into a human again?" asked Sarah, while pointing in Benny's direction after insulting him. Cammie and Ethan both nodded. With a sigh, "Alright, then. I'll do it." replied Sarah.

"Thank you, Sarah! I owe you one!" said Cammie, wagging her tail happily.

With his arms crossed and a grumpy look on his face, Benny mumbled, "Still can't believe they think I need a babysitter to get the job done." Which unfortunately, both girls heard and quickly whipped their heads in his direction with a glare on their faces, giving him dirty looks. Benny quickly threw up his hands in surrender. Sarah then looked back at Cammie with a kind smile.

"Don't worry about it, Cam! And to make you feel better, I'll even help look too, even though I can't read Latin, but I'm sure there are some spell books around her that are in English." comforted Sarah.

"Thanks, Sare!" smiled Cammie. Cammie turned her attention to Ethan and asked, "Well, E! Ready to get this 'dog day afternoon' over with?"

_"You bet I am!" _barked Ethan happily.

"Alright, then! Let's get going!" said Cammie.

Sarah opened the door for them. As they left, she shouted at them, "AND DON'T WORRY! I'LL MAKE SURE BENNY STAYS ON TASK!" with a wave and then closed the door.

Once they were a little ways down the street Ethan asked, _"So...what is it that dogs do for fun anyways?"_

"Well...I don't know about other dogs, but I know what I like to do for fun! Come on! Follow me!" exclaimed Cammie, as she ran off ahead of him.

With a confused looked, he took off after her. "_Hey, Cammie! Wait up! Were are we going?!"_ he shouted, from a little ways behind her.

"You'll see! Come on!" she replied, excitedly.

Cammie had lead him to the local park, which was full of little kids running around having fun. _"The park?"_ he questioned, once he caught up to her. _"But Cammie, the park is full of kids today. How can we possibly have fun here?"_

She just chuckled. "Because Ethan. The kids _are_ the fun!" He just gave her a look of confusion. "I come here all the time to play with the kids." she continued. Ethan just gave a look of "oh" on his face. Well...however that would look on a dog's face. Cammie took off into the park with Ethan following her, a bit nervous of what might happen. As soon as they neared the playground all the kids faces lit up with excitement. "Doggies!" yelled the little children, as they came running up to the two canines. The parents of the children didn't mind thier kids playing with Cammie, since she seemed to come around here a lot and seems really well mannered about little kids doing all sorts of stuff to her. They also noticed the collar around the dog's neck and have seen her around town before with a teenage boy and his friends, so they knew that she also belong to somebody and wasn't just a stray.

The kids immediatedly started to pet and scratch behind their ears and even gave them belly rubs. Ethan never knew being scratched behind the ears or getting your belly rubbed could feel _so _good. Maybe it was because he was currently a dog right now. And then it dawned on him. Why weren't the parents freaking out that their kids were playing with two strange dogs? He knew why they were probably ok with Cammie, but what about him? This was his first time here. Not wanting the scare the little kids with his barking, he spoke to Cammie telepathically, since he figured she would probably have the telepathy spell activated so they can communicate without all the barking. _**"Hey Cammie?"**_he thought. _**"Yeah Ethan?"**_she thought back. _**"How come the parents aren't freaking out about their kids playing with a strange dog that they don't know? I mean...I get why they're not probably not freaking out about you...but what about me?"**_asked Ethan, in his head. _**"I guess since they know how great I am with their kids, they figured that I would never bring another dog with me that doesn't get along with kids too well."**_answered Cammie, not too sure if it's true or not.

They spent about two hours of running around being chased, playing fetch, going down slides, and they even managed to put Ethan in one of those baby swings because he was small enough to fit. Cammie just stood there and quietly laughed at him. After which, most of the kids had left with their parents. Eventually, just leaving the two canine companions alone in the park. _"You were right, Cam! That was fun!"_ barked Ethan. "See! I told you it would be fun!" said Cammie, knowingly. Just then, Ethan's stomach grumbled. "That's right! We haven't had lunch yet." realized Cammie. _"Well...what do you usually do when your hungry while out?"_ asked Ethan. Then he all of sudden got a look of shock on his face. _"Don't tell me we're going dumpster diving for food?!"_ he responed. Cammie just laughed at him. "No! Silly! That might of been the case before I met you guys and was wondering around from place to place, but now that I've settled here in Whitechapel I've made a few friends with some of the employees that work at some of the resturants here." she answered. Ethan just nodded. _'Who knew Cammie could be so resourceful?'_ he thought to himself, as he followed her out of the park and towards downtown.

"So, E. What kind of food are ya wanting?" asked Cammie, as they reached downtown Whitechapel.

Ethan just shrugged. _"Doesn't matter to me. As long as it's something to eat."_ he replied, nonchalantly.

"Hmm...Oh! I know the perfect place! Come on!" said Cammie, taking off, yet again leaving Ethan to follow.

When they finally reached the resturant, Ethan was amazed at what place it was. It was Zito's Italian Resturant, one of Whitechapel's finest and most exspensive resturants. She lead him around back, down an alleyway. He noticed a young women in her twenties, leaning against the wall with a cigarette in her hand and wearing a waiter's uniform. When the woman noticed them approaching, she smiled at them.

"Hey there, Cammie!" the woman said. "And who's your friend? Is this your _boyfriend_?" she teased.

"Hey, Jenny! And _no_. He isn't my boyfriend. This is Ethan. My owner." replied Cammie back with a bit of sass.

"_Owner_? How can one dog be the owner of another dog?" asked Jenny.

"That's because Ethan's not really a dog. He's a human. A seer to be exact. And his best friend, who's a spellmaster, accidently turned him into a dog. So I'm showing Ethan here just how fun it can be to be a dog, while his friend is busy looking for a reversal spell to make him human again." explained Cammie.

"Oh! So, this must be the Ethan that you're always talking about." Jenny said in surprise. "Well. It's nice to meet you, Ethan." she smiled at him.

_"Yeah...same here."_ barked Ethan, forgetting that he's a dog and that no one can really understand what he's trying to say.

"What did he say?" asked Jenny confusedly.

"Oh! Yeah! I forgot! I'm the only one who can understand him." realized Cammie, who if she could would face palm herself right about now. "He said nice to meet you too."

_"I'm assuming that since she can understand you, that Jenny is supernatural?"_ wondered Ethan.

Cammie nodded. "Yeah! She is! She's a vampire. But more like Sarah and not like Erica. She only feeds on blood bags."

"So, I'm assuming that you two are here for something to eat?" interrupted Jenny.

"Yeah! Can you hook us up with anything?" asked Cammie.

"I think so. Let me go see what I can scrounge up." replied Jenny, putting out her cigarette and heading back inside.

"Thanks, Jen!" said Cammie.

Ten minutes later, Jenny came back out with two plates that had leftovers on it. She placed both plates down on the ground for them. "There you guys go! I have to get back inside, now. My break is over. Just leave the plates here when your finished. I'll come back out later to get them." she said, as she went back inside.

_"We're going to eat other people's half eaten food?"_ replied Ethan in disgust.

"Well...yeah! I know it's something that your not used to, but dogs do this kind of thing all the time. And besides...it's better than getting it out of the _garbage_." suggested Cammie, while implying on the that last part of her comment.

After some thought, she was right. It was better than getting it out of the dumptser. And you only live once, so what the heck. He just hoped whoever ate off these plates didn't have some kind of contagious illness that is transmittable to dogs. He then started to eat what was on his plate. Cammie just gave him a smile and then dug into her plate. With in ten mintues, they were both done.

_"Man! Zito's really does have the best Italian food!"_ stated Ethan, satisfyingly. He never ate anything that tasted that good in his life before. He was clearly in heaven.

Cammie laughed at Ethan's statement. "See? Being a dog does have it's benefits! You get free food from expensive resturants!"

_"Don't tell Benny that or he just might turn himself into a dog just to hit up all the local food joints in Whitechapel."_ he laughed. _"So. Where to next?"_ he asked.

"Next, we chase some squirrels!" answered Cammie, happily.

_"Chasing squirrels? That doesn't sound like fun. It sounds more like something Rory would do."_ said Ethan, uninterested in doing squirrel chasing.

"Oh, come on! It's fun when your a dog! I promise!" pleaded Cammie.

Ethan gave some thought and then caved. _"Why not. Let's go."_ he said, dully and walking off.

"Uh...Ethan?"

_"Yeah?"_ he responded, as he stopped and turned to face Cammie.

"I chase squirrels in the park and I do believe the park is that a way." stated Cammie, pointing in the other direction, with her paw, that Ethan was headed in.

_"Oh yeah. I guess I should of figured that? Huh?"_ he replied, embarrassed that he didn't even think about doing squirrel chasing at the park. Cammie giggled at his "dumb blonde" moment, even though he wasn't a blonde. They both then left in the direction of the park.

Once they arrived back at the park again about twenty minutes later, there wasn't really as many people there like there was earlier in the day. They began to run around the area, barking and chasing squirrels up trees and laughing, having a good time. They did that for about twenty mintues, until they got tired and had to take a break. _"Man! I'm exhuasted!"_ panted Ethan, out of breath. "Yeah!...Me too!" panted Cammie, who was also out of breath. The two canines then were interrupted, by someone speaking to them.

_"Out chasing squirrels again, I see Cammie."_ said the mysterious voice.

Ethan quickly got up and started to look all round him for the source of the voice, but saw nothing. _"Up here, Doggie Dum!"_ came the voice snidely. Ethan then looked up and saw a solid black cat with stunning green eyes, up in a tree looking down at him. The cat got up and stretched and climbed down from the tree. Cammie came walking up from behind Ethan.

"Oh! Hey, Jynx!" greeted Cammie to the cat.

The cat then looked over at Cammie and smiled_. "Hello there, Cammie!" _he greeted slyly. Then he looked back at Ethan. _"So. Who's your friend? Is he a caynic like you or just another dumb mutt?"_ asked Jynx, coyly. Ethan wasn't for sure if it was because he was a dog or not, but he was really starting to dislike this cat. He gave the cat a glare and Jynx just smirked at him.

Now, if you were wondering how Jynx nows about caynics then let me explain. You see. Just like how most of the people that live in Whitechapel have no idea that the supernatural is real, so do some of the animals that live there too. In fact, most of the animals that live there either have no clue or just don't understand. But Jynx is no stranger when it comes to the supernatural aspect of things. In fact, he knows quiet a bit about what goes on in Whitechapel. And before you ask, no he wasn't someone who was cursed to be a cat or is a supernatural creature himself. He's just your average, ordinary black cat. And as you know, black cats are very big in the supernatural community; whether is being pets to witches, representing bad luck, being used in sacrificials rituals, and etc. Now! Enough about that! And back to the story!

Cammie just rolled her eyes at the cat. "His name is Ethan, Jynx. And no. He's neither. He's a human. A friend accidently turned him into a dog with a spell, so he's stuck as a dog for the day." explained Cammie, flatly.

_"Huh. Sucks to be him. It would of been so much better if he was turned into a cat, instead of some smelly old dog."_ replied Jynx, like he didn't really care.

_"Cammie? Who is this cat? He seems...kind of rude."_ whispered Ethan to Cammie, while still glaring at Jynx.

"That's Jynx. He's kind of a friend. He mostly lives on the streets. I go to him sometimes, if I need any info. Mostly, about any supernatural mischief happening in town. And yeah. He is rude, but he can also be sweet at times." answered Cammie.

_"Awe! Why, thanks Cammie!"_ smiled Jynx sarcastically.

_"So he's basically like Erica." _replied Ethan, snidely.

"Pretty much." said Cammie.

_"Then he'd make the perfect pet for Erica, then."_ smirked Ethan. Cammie chuckled.

_"This Erica chick, sounds interesting. Maybe I should go and see what she's like."_ said Jynx, not really meaning it. Cammie and Ethan just rolled their eyes at him. Then it hit Ethan.

_"You heard that?"_ he said in surprise. Jynx just nodded his head. _"But how can a cat understand a dog? I thought they were like different languages or something?"_ asked Ethan, still in shock.

Jynx rolled his eyes. _"No! You dunder head! The animal language is universal to all animals. Only humans and human like supernaturals can't understand us. Duh!"_ answered Jyxn, rudely.

Ethan looked to Cammie to see if it was true and she just nodded her head at him. Ethan had a look of "oh" (doggie version) on his face.

"Of course, some animals do speak in forgien languages. Usually, from whatever country they were born in or grew up learning. Kind of like with people." added Cammie. Then she turned her attention to Jynx. "So. Now that that's out of the way. What do you want Jynx?" she asked.

He just shrugged. _"Nothing much, really. Just thought I'd say hi to my favorite canine friend."_ he said smugly, with a smile. Cammie just glared at him. _"Oh! And to warn you that I've seen a blonde vampire running around here recently, looking for squirrels and rats to drain."_ he paused for moment as if in thought. _"He did seem rather hungry." _stated Jynx. _"You might want to keep an eye on your little friend here. He does kind of resemble a rather large squirrel and that vampire didn't look too bright either."_ smirked Jynx, while looking at Ethan when he said that.

_"Rory."_ stated Ethan, flatly because he's the only dumb blonde vampire that he knows that likes to munch on small critters.

_"You know this vampire?"_ asked Jynx with a questioningly look. Both Ethan and Cammie nodded.

Then Ethan sighed. _"Unfortunately, he's a friend of ours."_ he answered.

"He's...a little odd at times." added Cammie hesitantly, trying to put it as nicely as possible.

Jynx gave them a confused look for a while and shrugged. _"Whatever! I just thought that I'd tell you that."_ he said nonchalantly.

_"And what about you? Aren't you in danger from him trying to sink his fangs in you, too? You are a small animal too you know."_ asked Ethan.

_"True! But I know how to stay hidden in these kind of situations. Plus! It's like I said before. He's doesn't seem to bright. So all I gotta do is out smart him if I do run into him."_ said Jynx, not too worried about Rory. _"Anyways. I gotta run if I don't want to be his next meal. Later!"_ he said leaving and disappearing in some bushes.

_"Is he sure that he'll be alright out there with Rory lurking around?"_ asked Ethan to Cammie.

"Yeah! He'll be fine! He's no dummy! He knows how to survive on the streets in this town with all it's supernatural creatures roaming around." answered Cammie.

Ethan just nodded, taking her word for it. _"All that barking at squirrels earlier has made me thirsty."_ he said out the blue.

"Come on! I know of this great little spring in the woods, that has the most refreshing water to drink." she said leading the way into the woods.

It took them about thirty mintues to reach the spring. The scenery was beautiful looking. The water in the spring was a crytal clear blue color, as the evening sunlight filtered in through the trees, making it sparkle. Beautiful flowers of all colors bloomed near by and there was this feeling of peace and serenity that seemed to surround the place. Ethan was in awe.

"I call this place The Silent Spring. I come here sometimes when I want to get away from all the noises and drama that comes with living in a town. I guess you can call it 'my quiet place'. What do ya think?" explained Cammie.

_"It's beautiful!"_ stated Ethan in awe. _"I never knew this place exsisted! Then again...I don't go wondering around in the woods."_

Cammie let out a chuckle. "No. I guess you don't. I found this place one day, taking a stroll through the woods trying to escape from the city life for awhile. I guess after spending most of your life living in the woods, it's hard to just stay away and you start to eventually miss the peace and quiet that comes with it."

They walked over to the spring and leaned down to take a drink. It was the most coolest and refreshing water that he ever drank. Once they were done, Cammie made a suggestion. "Hey! How about we take nap? I'm still pretty beat from the squirrel chasing and could use a nap. How about you?"

Ethan did feel a little bit tired from all the fun he's been having today. _"Yeah. I am a little beat." _he agreed. So the two, found a nice little shady spot under a tree and curled up and fell asleep.

They slept for about two hours. Once they woke up they noticed that it was starting to get dark out. _"That was a good nap!"_ stretched Ethan. _"I wonder if Benny found that reversal spell yet?"_ wondered Ethan.

Cammie shrugged. "Me too!" she too then let out a stretch and yawned. "But we better be getting back, to find out. It's starting to get late out." she suggested.

Ethan nodded in agreement. They left the quiet little spring and headed back to town, which took the same amount of time that it took for them to reach the spring. Once they finally got back to town it was dark out. As they were walking down the street, making their way back to Benny's, Cammie all of a sudden had to make a pit stop. "Uh-oh! Uh...Ethan?"

_"Yeah, Cam? What is it?"_ replied Ethan.

"I...uh...kind a...got to go." she said a little bit embarrassed.

At first, Ethan was confused by what she meant, but then realized what exactly what she meant. _"Oooh! Go head, then!"_ he responed, nodding his head slowly.

"But I don't want to leave you here by yourself while it's dark outside. No telling what is lurking in the shadows." said Cammie with worry.

_"I'll be fine! You'll be gone for like a minute. If I need anything then I'll just yell for you."_ he urged.

"Well...ok. If you're sure."

Ethan nodded. Taking that as a "I'm positive" answer, Cammie quickly left to find somewhere private to go. Even though dogs don't really care about who sees them when they have to go, but Cammie is another story. She believed everyone, whether they were man or animal, have a right to privacy. Especially, when it came to bathroom breaks.

While he was waiting for Cammie to finish her business, little did he know that a certain blonde vampire had spotted him and was quickly approaching him from behind. "Oh boy! Dinner!" exclaimed the vampire from behind, licking his lips. Ethan was startled and jumped a little at the voice. He knew exactly who that voice belong too. He quickly turned around, trembling in fear at the vampire's words.

_"Rory! P-please! Don't! I-it's me, Rory! Ethan!"_ stuttered Ethan in fear, seeing the hungry look in Rory's eyes and catching a glimpse of his fangs out. But to Rory, all he heard was the small dog's whimpering and whinning.

Ethan tried to make a run for it, but Rory used his vampire speed to quickly catch him. Rory picked him up. "Yummy!" smiled Rory. Ethan continued to whine and shake in fear. Just as Rory was about to sink his fangs into Ethan and drain him dry of his blood, he heard a voice yelling at him to stop.

"NO! RORY DON'T! THAT'S ETHAN!" shouted Cammie in distress, running up to them.

"Oh! Hey, Cammie!" said Rory cheerily, obviously he didn't hear the last part.

"Rory! Whatever you do! Don't eat that dog!" she exclaimed, with worry in her voice and eyes.

He just gave her a confused look. "Why?"

"Because Rory! Benny messed up a spell again and turned Ethan into a dog! And that dog just so happens to be the one that you're about make your dinner out of!" she replied, clearly not to happy with him about trying to eat Ethan.

"What?!" responded Rory in shock. He then looked down at the small dog in his hands and then looked up at Cammie and then back down at the small dog again. He then gave a sheepish look at Ethan. "Sorry there Ethan! I thought that you were just a really large squirrel from afar until I got closer and seen that you were dog instead. And since you had no collar, I just figured that you were a stray. I've been having really horrible luck tonight with trying to find any squirrels to eat." he explained putting down Ethan. Ethan just glared at him with a slight growl. If looks could kill, Rory would be dead...again. Rory saw the look that he was giving him and heard the slight growl from him, which caused Rory to have a slight look of worry on his face. "Ok...Uh...gotta go! Bye!" he said quickly and then took of into the night with his vampire speed.

Cammie just rolled her eyes and then sighed in relief. "Phew! That was close." she muttered and then turned to Ethan with an apologetic look. "I am so sorry, Ethan! I knew that I shouldn't have left you here alone while did my doggie business." she said sadly, with a guilty look.

_"No. Don't be! It's not like you knew that this would happen while you were busy. And besides, I was the one who told you to go on and that I would be ok."_ said Ethan kindly to her. _"Let's just be thankful that you got here when you did, to stop Rory from making a meal out me."_ shivered Ethan think about it and then he smiled at her, which made Cammie smile too. Ethan is always so nice to her and forgiving, too. That's way he was one of her most bestest of friends out of the gang.

They finally made it back to Benny's house and it just so happened that he and Sarah managed to find the reversal spell to turn Ethan back into a human again. "Hey guys! Just in time! I managed to find the reversal spell!" greeted Benny, happily. "Yeah! And it only took a few threats to make sure he stayed on task because he kept wanting to a break like every thirty minutes." added Sarah, coming into the room. Benny just rolled his eyes at her. "Can we just get this done and over with. I'm exhuasted from reading spell books all day with no gaming time!" replied Benny, trying to change the subject. Cammie and Ethan nodded with a laugh. Cammie went to stand over by where Sarah was standing as Benny held a book up in his hands to read the spell. He casted the spell and just like before, Ethan was enveloped in a blinding light that faded away. Once the light faded completely away, there stood Ethan. As a human being, once again. Ethan was thrilled to back to his old self again.

"I'm me again! I'm human!" exclaimed Ethan excitedly, while looking all over his body, seeing human features again.

Everyone smiled and was happy that he was finally back to being a human again. "Thank goodness! That's all over with! Maybe, now I get in some gaming time!" exclaimed Benny with a smile, who was relieved that this whole ordeal was over with cause he was starting to get a headache from doing so much reading today. He's never had to read that much before in his entire life. Not even when it came to studying for school. "And the best part about it is that Grandma will never find out!" he said proudly, but was interrupted when he heard a very familar voice.

"Find out about _what_, exactly Benjamin?!" came a stern and to not happy sounding voice.

Benny flinched when he heard the voice. He slowly turned around, to reveal his not so happy looking grandmother, standing there with her arms crossed and tapping her foot. She knew that he obviously did something wrong judging by the way he reacted to the sound of her voice and by the way her living room looked with books scattered everywhere. "H-hey...Grandma... You're back early." Benny replied nervously.

"Don't you 'hey me', Benjamin! I'm home early because the convntion ended earlier than expected. Now. What kind of trouble did you cause _now_?" she asked in an accussing tone and giving him an accussing look to go with it.

Looking nervously at the elder woman; he replied, "I...uh...accidently...uh...turned Ethan into a dog because I thought the spell that I used would make us irresistibly cute to the ladies." Then he a looked down at the floor in shame.

"Benny! You know the rules! You're not allowed to use magic while I'm gone unless it's an emergency, only!" she scolded him.

"I know! I know! But I fixed the problem and Ethan's human again! So...does that mean we can forgive Benny, now?" he said sheepishly.

"NO!" shouted everyone.

"Ok! Ok!" he said holding up his hands in defense. "I think I'll just go upstairs to my room now." he said in a disappointing tone, heading towards the stairs, hoping that she wouldn't ground him or spank him with lightning.

"Not so fast Mister!" said Mrs. Weir. Benny then stopped and turned around to face her. "Your grounded! Which means no video games, no going to the movies, and most of all...no spell book for two weeks!" she said firmly.

"But Grandmaaa!" whinned Benny.

"No buts! Now hand it over!" she demand, holding out a hand.

With a gruff, Benny stormed up to his room and then came back down with his spell book in hand. He marched on over to his grandmother and placed the book in her hand. "Also! You'll be helping me out around the house with chores." she added.

Benny's mouth just dropped opened. "What?! B-but, that's not fair!" he whinned some more. Evelyn just stared at him, giving him a look that said 'keep it up and you'll get spanked by lightning again'. Benny knew what that look meant and he really didn't want to try her patience. "Fine." he said dropping it and then went to his room to sulk. Evelyn then turned to face the others.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble that my grandson caused you today. Sometimes I wonder what I'm ever gonna do with that boy?" she apologized.

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Weir! We all know how Benny can get." chuckled Sarah.

"Yeah! And besides. I got to experience the day as a dog and got to spend it with Cammie, today! Which was pretty awesome!" smiled Ethan.

"Well, I'm glad that he didn't ruin your day entirely." she smiled back.

"Well. It's getting late and I have been here all day, reading. I'm ready to get home and relax." said Sarah.

"We better be getting home too, Ethan." added Cammie.

"Yeah! We better." agreed Ethan.

They all said their good-byes and left the Weir residence. Later that night at Ethan's house, Ethan and Cammie were up in Ethan's room preparing for bed. "Poor Benny. I can't believe he got grounded for _two weeks_!" stated Cammie, laying down at the foot of Ethan's bed.

"Yeah. I know what you mean." replied Ethan with sympathy for his best friend. "I don't mean to sound mean though, but...he kind of disserved it for using magic while his grandmother told him not to while she was gone and for turning me into a dog." he commented.

"Yeah. I guess your right." agreed Cammie. "Hey, Ethan?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Did you really mean what you said earlier? About having a good time spending the day with me and seeing what all I do when I'm home alone and not with you guys." wondered Cammie.

Ethan gave her a kind smile and said, "Of course I did! I never knew being a dog could be so much fun. Not that I'd like to do it again. I'm very much happy with being a human, but you basically showed me the joy of what it's like being you for a day. I never knew you did all those things while me and Jane are gone all day at school and Mom and Dad are at work."

"Awe! Thank you, Ethan!" thanked Cammie. "Well...I don't do it all the time. A lot of the times I'm right here waiting for either you, Jane, Mrs. Morgan, or Mr. Morgan to get home." she said, happily.

They both just smiled at each other, before saying good night. And then Ethan leaned over and turned off his lamp.

**A/N: So, there you have it! Another chapter completed. Lol! Sorry to all you Benny fans out there about picking on our favorite spellmaster, but come on...he does make for some good humor sometimes just like Rory! Lol! And no, I 'm not a Benny hater! I'm a Benny fan too! I'm actually, gonna do a Benny and Cammie themed chapter sometime in the future. I'm just not sure when. I still I have a lot of details about it to work out.**

**So, tell me what you thought about this adorable Ethan/Cammie bonding chapter. I hope that it was to your liking. So, until the "Flushed" based chapter...fang ya around my fellow vampire,spellmaster, and seer friends! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6 What Lurks Beneath

**A/N: Hey guys! It's another chapter of MBAV Season 2 Tails of Fun! This one will be based on the episode "Flushed". Unfortunately, there's not too many Cammie appearances in this one, since most of it takes place at school. But I'm about to fix that! If you remember me saying in an earlier chapter, that there's going to be a guest OC character who is a big part of Cammie's past will be making an appearance in a future chapter. Well...guess what? That future chapter is coming up next! And in it, Cammie will learn a new spell that will allow her to be able to hang out with the gang more! I'm so excited! Yay!**

**And you may have noticed that with this current update, I added a cover image to this story. Well, can you guys guess who that is on the cover image? I know it's obvious, but still. If you get it right I'll send you a basket of virtual cookies and other sweets. That cover image is a MBAV fan66 original. Meaning that I created it all on my own and it's not from the internet. Let me tell you. It was not easy to do, trying to figure out how to do that. Let's just say...it was a very difficult and hard to explain process. Hopefully, I remember how I even did it in case I want to do it again for future storys. Lol!**

**But enough about that! On with the Shoutouts and then the story!:**

**jimelization- Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you like my story so far! At least, I'm assuming that you read the other chapters, since you reviewed for chapter 1. Either way, I'm glad that you like it! :)**

**TireOfBeingNice- Thanks for the review Fanfic Buddy! It's ok that you reviewed as a guest. I know how you feel sometimes. Just too lazy to bust out the computer, sometimes! Lol! I bet Ethan looked cute as a dog, too. As for what kind of dog? I'll leave what he looks like to the imaginations of the readers. As long as they imagine him as brown. Lol! I might have a mention of Jynx in the next chapter about him paying Erica a visit. So stay tuned, Fanfic Buddy! ;) Sorry for scaring ya, there. I had to add some kind of drama/action bit to it, to keep it a bit interesting and also to through in some more humor as well. Lol!**

**And a thank you to those who might being reading and following along with this story and didn't review/follow/favorite. I still appreciate your reading pleasure to continue to take the time and read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or anything else from the show. All I own is this story's plotline changes and my OC, Cammie. Who is totally awesome, by the way! Lol!**

A teenage guy named Tad was in his living room with friends, watching a shark documentary. Everyone was totally into the show except for Tad's girlfriend, Heather. "Eww! Gross!" she said in disgust, as the shark was attacking something in the water. "I thought this was a pool party?" she said, not to happy with the current activity. "I'm getting in the pool. Are you coming Tad?" Heather asked her boyfriend, as she went through the patio door. "Yeah! Yeah! I'm gonna make some nachos." replied Tad, clearly not hearing what his girlfriend had just said. "Whoa! Awe man! That was sick!" everyone shouted in excitement at what was happening on the television. Then Tad got up and headed to the kitchen. Out back, Heather slipped off her shoes and dove into the pool with her clothes still on. She was enjoying her swim, until she felt something from underwater messing with her. "Nice try, Tad! But sharks don't live in pools!" she said, thinking that it was him, but it wasn't. When Tad came back with nachos he noticed Heather wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Heather?" he asked out loud, but there was no answer. Back in the pool where Heather was at, there was no one there. Just Heather's necklce, floating in the pool.

It was Tuesday morning. Ethan was busy taking a shower, while Cammie layed on his bed still snoozing. Suddenly, she lefted up her head in alert as she felt a strange supernatural presence, but it quickly disappeared. _'What was that strange presence that I just felt?'_ she thought. She was then quickly brought out of her thoughts by the yelling of Ethan.

"Hey! What happened to the water?!" he exclaimed. "Dad!" he then shouted.

A few minutes later, a wet Ethan with soapy looking hair entered the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. Cammie couldn't help but to laugh. "Hahaha! What happen to you?" she asked him, after trying not to still laugh.

Ethan glared at her. "I don't know? One minute the water was working and the next it just quit working! And right when I was about to rinse my hair, too!" he exclaimed, not too happy about having soapy hair for school.

"Maybe somebody forgot to pay the water bill?" joked Cammie, with a chuckle.

Ethan just rolled his eyes and proceeded to finish drying off and getting ready for school. On the way to school he caught up with Benny, who also had the same problem.

"Your water quit working too?" he asked.

Benny nodded. "Yep." he replied, glumly.

Already at school, was Erica and Sarah. Erica was having a Dusk Club meeting with the new members, who were all freshman. She had them all dressed like giant babies. "Alright, you big babies! It's nap time!" she commanded. The new recruits then dropped down to the floor like they were going to take a nap. "Is that the best you can do?! Again!" she demanded.

"Gee, Erica. You're being a little hard on them, aren't ya?" asked Sarah.

"Well, someone's gotta whip these freshman newbies into shape. And it's our job as seniors to do it. They look up to us for guidance and one day they'll be in our place." replied Erica.

They were then interrupted by one of the girls dressed like a baby. "Excuse me, your highness? I need to go to the bathroom."

"Then go! That's what the diaper's for!" answered Erica, snobbishly.

"What?!" exclaimed the freshman girl.

Sarah then looked at the girl and smiled. "Of course you can go." replied Sarah to the girl, nicely. The girl gave a quick smile and then ran out the room. Erica just rolled her eyes. Then Sarah noticed Erica's new jacket. "Nice jacket! Is that leather?" she complimented.

Erica nodded. "Thanks! And yeah. I got it from one of my meals." replied Erica. Sarah then gave her a look of surprise. "Relax! I didn't _drain_ her!" she said, rolling her eyes.

"But still, Erica! Stealing from your victims! That's just wrong!" exclaimed Sarah.

Erica was about to say something when she heard a strange noise. "Was that a..." she began, but Sarah cut her off.

"Shh! And yes! Now hush!" she whispered yelled at Erica, with a nervous look on her face and quickly looking around to make sure that nobody heard her pass gass. "I've been voluteering at the blood bank recently. It's like an all you can eat buffet." she said.

"How much did you have?" asked Erica.

"I think like...six pints." answered Sarah, not to sure.

Erica's eyes then got wide. "Sarah! You're only suppose to have about one pint every two days! Anything more and it'll make you nauseous or ..." Erica didn't finish her statement because Sarah's fart finished it for her. Erica fanned the air in front of her with her hand with a look of digust on her face.

"Well! I know that know!" she exclaimed, while blushing from embarrassment and quickly left. Erica just shook her head at her and then returned her attention back to the new Dusker recruits who all were fanning the air and were making looks of digust on their faces at the smell. "What are you all looking at?! I believe I said it's naptime!" she commanded, the new Dusker recruits dressed as babies. Everyone then layed backed down the floor. Erica then pulled out her phone to record the poor girls humilation.

Once Ethan and Benny got to school. Everyone was laughing and snickering at them as they walked down the hall to their lockers. Rory then walked up to them. He started to laugh at them as soon as he saw their slick soapy looking hair.

"Are you guys trying out a new look?!" snickered Rory.

Ethan and Benny just rolled their eyes at the vampire. "We were in the middle of taking a shower when the water just quit. It seems that the water pressure is out on the whole block." stated Ethan.

"Wait? You two were in the shower together, at the _same time_?" Rory said, with a laugh.

"In different _showers, Rory_! Different showers!" he stressed. "The water cut out before we could rinse the shampoo out of our hair." he finished.

"Well...actually I was in the middle of a deep conditioning treatment." added Benny. Rory and Ethan looked at him. "What?! People aren't just born with hair this thick and shinny!" he defended, pointing to his head. The other two boys just shook their heads at him and they left for class.

"Ok! Class! Today were are going to learn how to cook noodles." stated the teacher, Miss Awfulhighmer, who didn't quite sound to happy to be there. "For some of you, this will probably be all you'll ever know how to cook and will probably be living off noodles for a very long time." she said, insulting the whole class. "Now. This lesson should be easy and simple to do. You just boil a pot of water and then drop in the dry noodles." she stated in a bored tone. "Hopefully, you all are able to get it right." she said this time looking a Ethan and Benny when she said it.

"Remind me, we're taking Home Ec. again?" whispered Ethan to Benny.

"Becuase dude! Girls love a guy who can cook." he answered back. "Now. You get the pot of water ready and I'll get the noodles." he said turning around to go get the noodles.

Ethan just rolled his eyes at him and then grabbed the pot and put it in the sink. When he turned on the water, nothing was coming out of the faucet. "Come on, E! What's taking so long with the water?" asked Benny impatiently. "I don't know. There's no water coming out of the faucet. There must be something wrong with the pipes." he replied. Curious as to why there's no water coming out, he bent down and opened the cabinet doors under the counter. When he went to examine the pipes he saw that they were broken apart and had some green goop around them. "Hey, Benny? You might want to take a look at this." Ethan said a little weirded out by what he's looking at. Benny bent down and looked under the sink and saw what Ethan saw. Just then they both saw something that freaked them out a little. Something slimey and that looked like a tail had disappeared down the pipe. Both boys had a look of worry on their faces. "Yep! I'd say it's _definitely_ a pipe problem." stated Benny with a look of shock.

"Gentlemen! Is there a problem?" asked Miss Awfulhighmer from behind the boys, startling them.

"Uh..." was all they could manage to say.

She then saw the damaged pipe and said in a dull voice, "I weep for the human race."

Meanwhile, Sarah had made a mad dash for the bathroom not to far behind the girl from earlier. She quickly entered the stall, while the Dusk girl was in the one next to her. While in there Sarah started to hear strange noises coming from the next stall over. "Kate? Are you alright in there?" she asked worriedly. But all Sarah got as a reponse was Kate crying out for help. Sarah then exited the stall and stood in front of Kate's. "Hold on Kate! I'm gonna go and see if I can find some medical help!" replied Sarah, leaving the girl's restroom in a hurry.

Back with the boys. "I can't believe Miss Awfulhighmer just failed us in noodles because of the broken pipe and then blamed us for it!" exclaimed Ethan.

"Who cares! Did you see that hair on her chin that just seems to stare at you?" commented Benny, with a shiver.

"Yeah. Well...whatever that was that broke the pipe sure wasn't normal. All I know is that something weird is going on here and we need to find Sarah to figure this out." stated Ethan walking off.

"In here Mrs. Allen!" said Sarah urgently, leading the school nurse into the bathroom. "She's in here." she pointed to the stall that Kate was in.

The nurse knocked on the door. "Kate? Are you alright? I'm here to help you." asked the nurse, but there was no answer. Sarah went to the stall next to Kate's and stood up on the toilet to peer over the wall into Kate's stall. What Sarah saw shocked her. There was no Kate. All that was left was a broken toilet, a cracked floor, and a shoe. She then climbed back down and approached the nurse. "On second thought. I think that I was just hearing things. Kate is fine. In fact. She's not even in there. I think she must of left after I left." Sarah said trying to convince the nurse that her services were no longer needed. The nurse just gave her a look and then left. Once she was gone, Sarah looked back under the stall and pulled out Kate's shoe, which had something stuck in it. She pulled it out and saw that it was a rather large tooth. Sarah then left the girl's bathroom with a look of fear.

She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into Ethan. "Oh geez! You guys scared me!" she exclaimed, realizing it was just Ethan and Benny.

"Sorry about that! Look! We have something to tell you. We saw something strange." apologized Ethan, with a look of urgency.

"Yeah! Me too! I just came from the girl's bathroom and I think something bad happened to Kate. I checked on her and all I found was one of Kate's shoes and this." explained Sarah, holding up the tooth. Benny and Ethan had a look of shock. "It was like...something just..." she said before Ethan joined in.

"Came up through the pipes? Yeah! I know! And I think before it got Kate it was in the Home Ec. room looking for it's next meal." finished Ethan. "I think that whatever this thing is must be traveling through the pipes." he stated. "I think we need to go to where the pipes are." suggested Ethan.

They cautiously went down the stairs that lead down to the basement. As they were slowly making their way down the stairs, they briefly paused for a second after hearing a slight bang. As they started descending again, they stopped again as the lights quickly flickered and then went out. "Great. Now how are we suppose to see." replied Sarah sarcastically. Ethan dug around in his bag and pulled out a flashlight.

"I don't know about this guys. Checking out a scary dark basement after hearing a scary noise is never a good idea. Cause that's when something bad happens and then you end up dead." said Benny in fear. But Sarah and Ethan just continued on ahead of him.

"Relax, Benny. Nothing bad will happen. No one ever comes down here anyways." replied Ethan. Just after he said that and turned around, Rory poped out of no where causing everyone to scream. "Ahhh!" screamed Ethan, putting a hand to his heart and breathing heavily after realizing it's just Rory. "Geez! Rory! Give us a heart attack! Will ya?! What are you even doing down here?" scolded Ethan.

"Sorry guys! I come down here all the time for the rats They make good snacks!" he answered. Everyone gave him a look of 'ew'. "So why are you down here?" asked Rory.

Then Sarah saw something from behind Rory that scared her. "That!" she said pointing behind him. Rory turned around as Ethan shown the light more in the direction that Sarah was looking in. All three boys saw something that totally freaked them out. There, a little ways away from them was a large green alligator, who's mouth was glowing. The gator opened it's mouth and let out a growling/hissing noise at them. Everyone just screamed loudly in fear. The gator then crawled away to somewhere.

"Ok! Was that a _live_ alligator?! What's an alligator doing here in Whitechapel?" exclaimed Ethan, as they went searching for the alligator.

"Well...you remember that surprise locker search back a couple of months ago..." started Rory.

_**Flashback To A Couple Of Months Ago**_

_"Good bye super jock potion." said Benny sadly as he poured a green potion in one of the toilets in the boy's bathroom._

_"Come on Benny! Hurry up!" said Rory urgently, while dancing around in a hurry with one of his hands inside his jacket. As soon as Benny finished and exited the stall, Rory quickly rushed in the stall and bent down over the toilet. He pulled something out of his jacket and dropped it the toilet. "Don't worry little guys! I'll be back for you as soon as the locker raid is over." said Rory looking down into the toilet. Benny just stood there and watched his blonde friend with a curious expression as to what he's doing and why he was talking to himself. Soon after, Rory left the stall._

_"Dude! You forgot to flush." stated Benny as he went to go flush the toilet. Rory tried to protest, but it was to late. Benny had already flushed it._

_**End Flashback**_

"And it looks like they obviously survived." finished Rory.

"What were did you even get alligators from anyways?" asked Benny as they continued there way through the basement.

"I got them in Florida. I thought that they were iguanas. When they called for a locker raid, I panicked. What was I suppose to do? I thought they would be safe in there." answered Rory.

"Yeah! Cause nothing says _safe_ like a school toilet." replied Ethan sarcastically.

"Come on. I think it went this away." inturrupted Sarah. "Yeah! It definitely went this way." stated Sarah, leading them to a staircase.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Ethan.

"Vampires have a really good sense of smell" replied Sarah.

"Yeah! It's ture! I can definitely smell it!" exclaimed Rory, heading up the stairs before them.

As they were headed up the stair well, they saw something that totally grossed them all out. "Ok. Is that...what I think it is?" asked Rory looking down at it.

"Uh-huh! That's definitely alligator poo." answered Benny.

"Gross!" said Rory in disgust.

"Ok! Is it me or does it seem like that thing has really grown a lot over two months?" wondered Sarah.

"It must of been that potion that I flushed during the raid." pondered Benny out loud.

"Potion? What potion?" asked Ethan looking at him in question.

"It was this potion called Jockstien. It's pretty cool really. It's suppose to give you the combined athletic abilities of some of the most famous athletes." stated Benny proudly with a smile on his face. Everybody stopped and stared at him. "What? I though it was a good way to get popular at the time." he said.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I need to get new friends." she stated sarcastically. They then continued their way on up the staircase and then exited through a door leading out into the hallway.

"I can't beleive that you were going to take something like that!" exclaimed Sarah to Benny. "I am so telling your grandmother about this." argued Sarah.

"No! No! Please don't!" begged Benny.

"Guys! We're trying to find a giant alligator!" stated Ethan in frustration at hearing the two bicker and trying to get them to focus at the task at hand. Just then they heard a hiss and saw a tail round the corner, down another hallway.

"There it is! Let's corner it." whispered Ethan, as to not alert the gator to their presence.

"I got this!" whispered Rory, sneaking off somewhere.

The rest of the gang had tried to sneak up on the alligator, but the gator must of heard them and turned around snapping and hissing at them. From behind the gator, Rory came out of a room holding a blanket in his hands, quietly sneaking up on the alligator while the others kept it busy. He then threw the blanket over the giant sized alligator and then jumped on it's back, wrestling with it.

"Rory! What are you doing?!" asked Ethan in surprise and worry.

"Croinky! Mate! I saw this on an episode of Crocodile Hunters! Get over here and help me out! Will ya mate?!" replied Rory talking in an Australian accent.

The others quickly made their way to the mutant alligator and helped Rory rangle the giant sized beast as it thrashed and growled/hissed at them. Of course, Benny wasn't much of any help as all he did was just stand there, shinning the flashlight in the thing's face. Eventually, they managed to get it in a supply closet and chained the door shut, placing a padlock on the chain.

"That ought'a hold him!" said Ethan. "Us one and mutant alligator zero!" he said proudly, insulting the beast. "That'll teach you to mess with us!" he said to it.

"Yeah!" added Benny. They jumped back when the supply closet started to shake and the gator let out a growling hiss.

"Ok! That was the thing that attacked Kate through the pipe?! How is that even possible?" asked Sarah, wondering how something so big could travel through the pipes.

"Well. Grown rats can make themselves a half inch smaller to fit into small places. It must of...evolved somehow." supplied Ethan.

"Awe! You evolved, Thor?! Daddy's so proud of you!" praised Rory, while hugging the cabinet. Everyone just gave him a look like he was crazy.

After finally catching the gator that was running a muck through the school's sewer system, they headed back to Ethan's and then explained everything that had happened at the school to Cammie.

"A mutant sized alligator was traveling around through the pipe system?" she asked just to make sure. They all nodded their heads. "Well that explains the presence that I felt earlier this morning, right before the water went out." she stated.

"Wait? You were sensing something supernatural this morning while I was in the shower? Why didn't you tell me?" asked Ethan in surprise.

Cammie just shrugged. "It was really quick and brief. I thought that I was just imagining things." she replied nonchalantly.

"Well. Now it's locked up in a supply cabinet at school." added Sarah.

"Now all we need to do is find Thor's friend." commented Benny, as he turned on the tv.

Just then Erica came in through the front door all wet looking and one of her jacket's sleeves missing. "What happened to you?" said Sarah trying to stiffle a laugh.

"You tell me?! You geeks are the ones with all things weird going on around here!" exclaimed Erica, sounding not to happy. "One minute I was taking some freshman through a car wash in the back of my Dad's pick up truck..."explained Erica.

"Wait? You drove them through a _car wash_?" inturrupted Sarah, sounding incrediously.

"Yeah! After she had them roll around in manurer. Somebody had to hose them off." added in Ethan.

"Yeah! And then the next thing I know, something huge and scalely comes up through the pipes and attacks me! I think it was an alligator or something? And now I know how my food feels like and I don't like it!" finished Erica in frustration

"Oh my gosh! Are the freshman ok?" asked Cammie in concern.

"Yeah! There fine! What about me? My nice new leather jacket is now in shreds thanks to that thing! So do something about it, already!" replied Erica, angerly. Just then a news cast on tv caught everyones attention.

_"Breaking news!" _said the news reporter on tv. _"Local officals have just captured this unusually large alligator in a woman's pool, earlier today."_ he said. Then a picture of the captured alligator appeared on the screen. _"No body knows where the alligator came from. Authorities have the creature safely locked away at the local zoo and plan on running some test to find out more about it and it's unusual size."_ ended the reporter. Benny then muted the tv.

"Well! That's all my little guys!" said Rory happily, swiping his hands together with a look of completion on his face.

"Well! I guess that takes care of Thor's friend!" stated Benny happily. "Now we can just sit back and relax!"

"Good! That's the last of them then. Problem solved." replied Sarah.

"That's not the one that attacked me. The one that attacked me was bigger than that one." stated Erica. Then everyone had a look of shock on their faces as realization just set in.

"Guys. I don't think that Thor's friend was a guy friend..."trailed Benny in worry.

"He's his _lady_ friend instead." finished Cammie.

"Awe! I'm such a good matcher!" replied Rory happily, obviously oblivious to the matter of what happens when you get a male alligator and female alligator together.

"And now they must be breeding. Guys! This is serious! There's another mutant alligator out there somewhere! And there's no telling how big these things will get or what they are capable of!" said Ethan in worry.

"We need to figure out where it's headed." commented Sarah.

Just then they heard a phone ringing. Sarah pulled her phone out and saw that it said it was from Erica. "Uh...Erica? Why are you calling me?" she asked her.

"I'm not. That stupid sewer gator must of ate my phone when it attacked me." answered Erica while padding herself down and then letting out a frustrated sigh. "And that was a new phone too!"

"Let me guess. Another gift from one of your dinner victims?" replied Ethan.

"Yeah! And it was a 6G!" exclaimed Erica.

"Really Erica?! You seriously got to stop stealing from your victims before you attract attention to yourself. Plus, it's wrong." scolded Sarah.

Erica just crossed her arms and made a pouty face. "Fine." she pouted.

"That's it!" stated Benny suddenly.

"What's it?" asked Cammie confused.

"Finding out where that thing is! We can track it using the GPS feature on Erica's phone, that it swallowed!" explained Benny.

"And I think I know how to take out that thing!" added Ethan.

"How?" asked Sarah.

"Benny? You wouldn't have a recipe for an exploding potion, would you?!" replied Ethan with a smile. Benny then replied with a grin of his own because of course he would have a recipe for something like that. He's Benny! And it sounds like something he would think was cool and would try and use it to blow stuff up.

They all headed up to Ethan's room and brought up the town map on his computer. On the map there was a little blinking red light on it, that was moving. "And there!...What?! Nothing? I just cracked a very hard incription code and it wasn't easy to do."replied Ethan, upset that no one really cared how hard it was to hack into the phone company's network and probably goverment satelites, too.

"Ok! There's it is. It looks like it's headed towards Hunter Hills Mansion Club territory." said Sarah, ignoring Ethan's complaint.

"Hmm...there's lots of pools and hot tubs there." stated Erica to her.

"Seriously guys?! I worked really hard to hack into the GPS network system." complained Ethan some more, but everyone still contiued to ignore him.

"It's alright, Ethan. I think what you just did was pretty impressive. I could never do something like that." Cammie said to him, with a smile.

"Thanks Cam! At least _somebody_ recognizes might awesome computer skills around here." thanked Ethan.

Everyone just rolled their eyes at him. "Wait? Wasn't that where Heather was last spotted before she disappeared?" said Sarah.

"Yeah! It was! Actually, I think Tad is having another pool party there today." said Erica.

"Of course! That makes sense!"

"What does?" asked Benny.

"Where else would a giant sized mutant alligator go to live at in the middle of the winter? To where it's more warmest at! Hot tubs! It's nest must be under one of the hot tubs." explained Ethan.

Everyone then got the idea. "Look! It looks like it's headed for Tad's place now." pointed out Erica.

"Oh no! It'll be like an all you can eat buffet there!" said Cammie worriedly.

"We have to warn them!" exclaimed Ethan.

Just as they were about to leave, they heard a strange little noise and then smelled something awful. "What was that?" asked Ethan with his face all scrunched up.

"Nothing!" Sarah quickly answered.

"Was that you?" asked Benny turning to her.

Sarah was silent for a minute and then replied, "Ok! Yes! It was me!" She then looked down sheepishly. "I might of had one to many blood bags to drink." she said embarrassedly.

"Yeah! Try six pints worth." added Erica muttering it.

Sarah turned her head at her and gave her a glare. "I didn't know! Alright! Anyways. Now I kind of have a little gas problem for the day." she said looking back towards the others, with a slight blush. "But enough about that! We have a pool pary to crash!" said Sarah with a serious look on her face now.

"Yeah! And some hot babes to save!" added Benny, with Rory nodding in agreement to his statement. Sarah and Erica just rolled their eyes and shook their heads at the two dorks.

They make it to the party and manage to sneak in, but Ethan, Benny, and Rory were all dressed up like the Crocodile Hunter. "Was the costumes really neccessary?" asked Sarah walking up to the house.

"I don't know. I kind of like it!" replied Cammie who had a little green bandanna tied around her neck. The guys just ignored Sarah and kept walking, clearly excited that they're going to a senior party.

"I cant believe we're gonna be seen with these dorks looking like that at a senior party." stated Erica harshly. "No offense, Cammie." she then added.

Cammie just shrugged. "None taken!"

"Ok! Benny did you get everything?" asked Ethan once they made it to the backyard.

He nodded his head. "Yup! It's all in here, E!" he said happily, patting the backpack in his hands.

"Excellent! Now all we gotta do is mix it all together and give it to the gator when it shows up." explained Ethan.

Then Sarah's stomach started to grumble and she wrapped her arms around her stomach. "Ugh...you guys may have to do this one your own. I like, need to use the bathroom! NOW!" she said, holding her stomach and quickly running away to find the bathroom.

"Poor Sarah." stated Cammie with a look of sympathy.

"Yeah...well I'm gonna go and find me a nice snack! I'm thinking blonde." said Erica after spying a cute guy and then walking over in his direction.

"I'll be back! I'm gonna go and try and warn everyone." said Ethan suddenly, leaving.

He walked on over the the DJ booth and grabbed the mic. "Attention everyone! Listen! There's a mutant alligator traveling through the sewer and is headed straight for this party! You need to leave now, before it gets here and tries to eat you!" announced Ethan into the microphone, before the DJ, who was Tad, took the mic back from him. Everyone just laughed at him and gave him a look like he was crazy or something. Ethan just sighed to himself. "Fine. Looks like where doing this the hard way." he muttered, walking back over to Rory, Benny, and Cammie.

"Looks like they didn't by it." said Rory.

_"Now what?"_ asked Cammie telepathically.

"Now, we start getting everything ready for when the gator comes up and we give it a little something to drink." replied Ethan.

"Yeah! A little liquid ka-boom kind of drink!" added Benny, holding up a small bottle that had a purple sparkly liquid inside it.

"Let's just hope it's thristy." joked Rory.

Then Erica came back. "So what's the dork squad up to now?" she asked them.

_"There gonna mix a liquid explosion potion with some soda and then feed it to the gator when it makes it's appearance from under the hot tub."_ explained Cammie telepathically to Erica. Erica then saw Ethan getting the soda bomb ready.

"Your proportion is off. You're gonna need to add a little more soda, for it to work." she added looking at the proportion of soda that they had already measured out.

Rory then came around her and checked there soda proportion. "She's right! How did you know that?" he asked her in astonishment.

"Easy! Because before she was a super hot vampire, she was just another mega nerd like us." scoffed Benny. Then Erica hissed at him. Benny then jumped in response and had a look of fear on his face.

"And if you ever mention that to anyone else again, your dead!" she threatened, with her fangs bared.

"Ok! Ok! I won't! I promise!" replied Benny quickly, with his hands up in the air. Then she turned her gaze to Ethan and Rory and glared at them.

"We won't either!" they said in unison.

Cammie just laughed at them. She knew Erica would never hurt or threaten her because Erica saw her as another best friend like with Sarah. Ethan finished measuring the correct soda propotion thanks to Erica's correction and then said, "Done! Now all that's left is to add the potion and then feed it to gator face."

"Ok, but who's gonna be the bait to lure it out of the pool and give it to it?" asked Benny.

Then everyone looked at him. A look of surprise spread across his face and he then began to shake his head furiously. "Nuh-uh! I'm not doing it!"

"Come on man!" pleaded Rory.

Benny just shook his head once more. "Nope! Let's rock, paper, scissors, lizard, spock it instead. Loser gets to be bait!" suggested Benny. The three boys agreed and did their little game. Unfortunately, for Benny he lost and still wound up having to be gator bait. "Awe man!" he whinned. Ethan then checked the tracking app on his phone.

"Guys! It's almost here." he announced.

After changing into his swimming trunks, Benny got into the hot tub. "Hey, there! My fellow tubbies!" he greeted two girls that where in the tub. They both gave him a disgusted look and then got out. "Oh no! Wait! I meant that cause we are in a hot tub together! Not that you were..." he trailed off, realizing that they weren't listening. Then a few seconds later, Ethan joins him in the hot tub in his swim trunks too.

"Good! The fewer people the better." said Ethan after noticing the girls exiting the tub. In his hands was a soda pop bottle that was ready to be mixed with the potion. Just then Erica, Rory, and Cammie came up to them.

"It's here!" stated Erica, with Ethan's phone in her hand and it beeping like mad.

"I don't know guys. Maybe we're doing this wrong and the app is just broken." suggested Benny nervously. He was obviously not liking the idea of begin in a hot tub with a hungry alligator. Let alone a gaint sized mutant one.

Cammie shook her head. _"No! She's right! I can sense it!" _she added, telepathically.

Just then the water in the hot tub started to really bubble and Ethan and Benny got out quickly and backed away from the tub along with everyone else at the party. The gator then came up out of the water growling/hissing and snapping it's hungry jaws.

"Well?! What are you waiting for? Give it the bottle!" yelled Benny in fear.

"I'm not ready! I need time to add the potion to the soda! Keep it busy!" answered Ethan, jostling the soda bottle around a bit and trying to take the cap off so he can add the potion in.

While he was doing that, Rory and Benny threw the hot tub's cover over the gator and then jumped on top of it, trying to keep the beast from attacking anyone.

"I don't like this part of the plan!" shouted Rory, as the gator was tossing and turning and growling and snapping trying to through them off.

"There! Finished!" said Ethan to himself, as he just added the potion to the pop bottle. He ran over to the creature, but then had a look of fear on his face. "I forgot about the biting part." he said, as the gator was snapping at him. Just then Erica came over and snatched the bottle from him and shoving him to the side.

"I'll do it!" she said, in frustration at his cowardliness. "This is for trying to eat me and for ruining my nice new leather jacket!" she stated bitterly at the thing. She then shook the bottle and it's contents up and shoved it down the beast's throat. Ethan, Benny, Rory, and Erica then ran back to the crowd, were Cammie was watching from, also a little bit scared for her own life too, but mostly for her friends lives and eveyone else at the party. Since she couldn't use any magic without the risk of someone noticing her eyes flashing blue. With in seconds, the gator then exploded, covering everyone in a green goop. Everyone at the party was clearly grossed out. Erica then went and searched the gator's remains for her phone.

"My phone!" she exclaimed, happy that it survived being in the gator's stomach and the exlosion, as she bent down and picked it up.

The boys then looked down and saw one of alligator's legs. When it suddenly twitched, they jumped back from it.

"I guess we won't be seeing you later, alligator!" joked Ethan at the thing's foot.

Tad then approached them. "We took a vote. And we've decided that you geeks can stay!" he told them happily. "But you gotta tell your girlfriend to stop stinking up the bathroom. It smells like something died in there!" he added, looking at Ethan when he said it. Then he looked over and saw Cammie. "Cool dog!" he said, which Cammie replied to with a bark and a wag of the tail. Then Tad walked away.

Ethan had the biggest smile on his face. "Do you hear that?! He thinks Sarah's my girlfriend!" Ethan said excitely.

_"Yeah! Thinking she's your girlfriend and her actually being your girlfriend are two different things!"_ laughed Cammie, saying that telepathically to them. Rory and Benny chuckled with her.

"Well! What are we waiting for?! He said we could stay! So let's PAR-TY!" said Rory excitedly. So they stayed for the party.

The next day at school; Sarah and Erica were walking down the hall talking. "So! Did you get that little gas problem of yours under control?" asked Erica.

"Yeah! And I'm never going to endulge myself with that much blood again." Sarah replied to her. The two girls then stopped dead in their tracks at the sight that was approaching them. Ethan, Benny, and Rory came strutting down the hallway like they were famous or something, towards Sarah and Erica. "Wow! I can never unsee that!" she stated. "What are you guys doing?" asked Sarah in curiousity and not trying to laugh at them and their dorkyness at the sametime.

"We'll we took some of the gator skin that we could salvage and had them turned into real alligator skinned accessories." replied Ethan.

"I had alligator socks made." Benny said.

"I got boots done." added Ethan.

"And I'm wearing alligator..." added Rory happily.

"Ok!" said Sarah, cutting him off because she knew what he was about to say and she really didn't want to hear it. "I usually have a problem with wearing animal skin, but since it was a mutant toilet alligator...I guess it's ok."

"Oh! So...it's ok for them to steal from their victims, but I can't?! Wonderful standard!" exclaimed Erica in frustration, and then she stormed off.

Sarah then turned back the three geeks. "Please tell me you didn't have something made for Cammie?" she asked Ethan. Ethan shook his head no.

"No. She didn't want anything because of the same reason why you don't like wearing animal skin products. She said it basically seems wrong and weird for an animal to be wearing another animal." replied Ethan.

Sarah nodded. "So. I guess everything is right again." she said. The boys just smiled and had an accomplished look on their faces. "Except for one thing. The other mutant gator that you locked in a supply closet." stated Sarah.

After she said that, their faces then dropped. "Uh...got to go!" said Ethan, walking off quickly with Rory and Benny right behind him. Sarah just turned around and watched as they hurriedly made their way to the supply closet to deal with the hungry gator locked inside it, that they forgot about. She smiled and laughed at the trio of boys.

**A/N: Looks like that gator's been "terminated"! Lol! I wonder what they ever did with the one locked in the supply closet, after Sarah reminded them about it? (*shrugs*) Guess will never find out, just like how we're never gonna find out what happened after the Lucifractor exploded in the season 2's part 2 finally episode! Sorry about that. I got kind of off topic there.**

**Anyways, there's chapter 6! Now I can do the one that I've been dying to get to! The one explaining Cammie's past! Yaaaay! Are you excited? Cause I am! If you couldn't tell already. Lol! Well! I'm outta here so I can get started on it! Fang ya later! ;D**


	7. Chapter 7 Cammie's Tragic Past

**A/N: It's meee again! Lol!**

**So this chapter is a MBAV fan66 original. Here you'll finally learn about what kind of life Cammie has lived before meeting the gang. You'll also meet someone who is very important to that past to her. This chapter is a little emotional. And there will be going in and out of flashback mode quite a bit. So be prepared.**

**So, uh...yeah! There's not much to really say, so let's get on with everything else! Shall we?! Lol!**

**Shout Out time!:**

**123456789vampire- Don't know if you're reading this story or not, but thanks for favoriting and following me as an author. You're the best!**

**cubillos- Thanks for the review! And your wish is my command! Lol!**

**TiredOfBeingNice- And of course to my #1 fan. My Fanfic buddy! Lol! Thank you for your review! I'm glad that you liked my cover image. It wasn't easy to do. I had to go back and keep redoing it just to get it to fit properly on here. And yeah! I like to draw! I've been doing it since I was little. It's kind of a hobby. I'm still always trying to improve my drawing skills. You're going to love this chapter. Or hate me for almost making you cry when you read it. Lol!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire. All I own is this chapter's plot and any OCs in this chapter.**

It was Saturday evening, and the gang had just finished off taking down the lastest threat to Whitechapel. They were currently walking back to Benny's to celebrate their victory, chatting about the evening events. Suddenly, Cammie just stopped dead in her tracks as she picked up on a faint presence nearby. She then got the sent of something or more like _someone_ that was very familiar to her, that she hasn't seen in a long time. Ethan noticed this and stopped too, as did everyone else.

"Cammie? What is it? Did you sense something?" asked Ethan. Ignoring Ethan's question, she quickly took off running in the direction that the scent was coming from. "Cammie! Wait! Where are you going?!" shouted Ethan at her. Then everyone took off in pursuit after her.

Cammie followed the scent a little ways into the woods. She stopped when she caught the sight of a familiar figure with their back turned towards her. She just stood there for a second before ever saying a thing.

"Jazz?" he said to the figure.

The figure then turned around, revealing themself. The figure had a look of surprise on it's face.

"Cammie?" replied the figure back.

Cammie then gave a look of happiness and excitement when she saw the figure's face. "It is you!" she exclaimed in joy. The figure then smiled at her. Cammie ran over to the figure and tackled them to the ground, licking their face repeatedly, happy to see the familiar figure once again.

Cammie's licking caused the figure to laugh. "Cammie!" it said in between laughs. "Stop it! I get it, alright?! You're really happy to me! And I'm really glad to see you too!" the figure said, trying to not laugh, but couldn't. "But I think that you're over doing it a little!" they said.

Cammie then stopped and backed away from them a little with an apologetic look. "Oh! Sorry." she replied.

The figure then chuckled at her. "It's ok. I now how excited you can get sometimes." replied the figure. Cammie just smiled.

Just then they heard some bushes rustle a bit and then out from behind them came Rory, Erica, Sarah, Ethan, and Benny. They had all finally managed to catch up to her. As for why the vampires just didn't use their vampire speed instead, was a mystery.

"There you are Cammie!" said Rory.

Cammie turned to face them and then replied, "Oh! Hey guys!"

They then saw the figure standing behind her. It was another dog with shorter length fur than Cammie's. It was mostly white; with a giant black spot on her back and two smaller ones on her left thigh, her left foreleg and right hindleg were black going halfway up the leg, her tail wasnt' as fluffly looking as Cammie's and was black at the end of it, and a black spot was around it's right eye. The tip of the right ear was black, while the other ear was all black. They were all curious as to who this strange dog was that seemed to capture Cammie's attention, suddenly.

"Cammie? Who's your friend, there?" asked Sarah.

"Oh! That's right! Were are my manners!" exclaimed Cammie in realization. She then looked at the strange dog and said," These are my friends; Rory, Sarah, Benny, Ethan, and Erica!" she introduced to the other canine. Then she looked back at the others. "Guys! This is my big sister, Jasmine!" replied Cammie happily, wagging her tail.

"Nice to meet you all!" greeted Jasmine with a smile.

Everyone's face had a look of shock on it. They couldn't believe that Cammie had a sister. But then again they never really bothered to ask her about her past and she never really brought it up herself either. They all just figured that if she wanted to talk about it then she would and if she didn't then that's her business. Besides, they didn't want to be all nosey and pry into her past too much. Even if they still didn't know much about her, she was still their friend and from what they've seen she was a kind and decent caynic.

"Sister?! We never knew you had a sister?" said Benny in shock.

She nodded her head and said, "Yep!" Then she gave a confused expression, like she was thinking. "You mean, I never really mentioned her before?" she asked questioningly. Everyone just shook their heads no. Then Cammie just gave a shrug. "Huh. It must of slipped of my mind." she relied nonchalantly. "Well anyways, Jazz is the one who basically raised me!" she said cheerfully.

"Cammie! You mean you didn't even bother to tell your friends that you have a sister?!" scolded Jasmine. Cammie flinched then turned to look at her shamefully.

"No." she answered quietly.

"Wait? What do you mean that she practically raised you?" asked Erica suddenly.

Cammie didn't say anything and looked down at the ground sadly. Jasmine saw how she reacted to that question and closed her eyes and then sighed. Opening them again and then looking towards Cammie.

"Let me guess. You also didn't tell them about Mom and Dad, either. Right?" she said tiredly. Cammie just remained quiet and shook her head no before finally speaking.

"You know I don't like to talk about." responded Cammie quietly and meekly.

Jasmine just shook her head in a disapproving manner at her and then looked towards the others direction. She sighed again and then said,"What she means by me practically raising her is that I did raise her."

"What about your parents? Why didn't they raise her?" asked Erica.

Jasmine looked down with sad eyes. "They died when we both were young." she answered sadly. Then looks of sympathy spread across everyone's faces.

"I'm sorry." said Sarah sympathetically to Cammie and Jasmine.

Jasmine shook her head. "No! It's alright. But thank you for your sympathy." she said looking back at them with a small smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did they die?" asked Ethan.

Jasmine looked over towards Cammie's direction for permission. Cammie just gave her a small nod. Nodding back, Jasmine then looked back at the gang. "Not here. I feel it would be best if I told you somewhere more comfortable and private. It's kind of a long story." she answered. Everyone gave a quick nod.

"Ok! How about at my place? We were just headed back there anyways to celebrate our triumphant victory against that harpie we just took down." suggested Benny. Then he stuck a finger in one of his ears, twisting it about. "Man! I think my ears are still ringing from that evil bird woman's screeching." he added. Jasmine and Cammie both giggled at that, while everyone else just rolled their eyes at him and his comment. They then left the woods and headed to Benny's.

Once they got there, they were greeted be Mrs. Weir. "Hello there guys! Did you manage to take care of that evil harpie?" she asked them.

Rory nodded quickly. "Yep! That bird lady has just sung her final song!" stated Rory happily.

"Good." replied Evelyn. Then she noticed that they had seemed to of brought back an extra friend. "And who is this?" she asked, looking at Jasmine.

"Oh! That's Cammie's older sister, Jasmine." replied Rory.

"Sister? I see...well hello there dearie! It's nice to meet you!" greeted Mrs. Weir with a kind smile.

Jasmine smiled back. "You must be Benny's grandma, Mrs. Evelyn Weir." stated Jasmine. "It's a pleasure to meet you too!" she said giving the elderly lady a bow.

"Oh my! You're just as well mannered as your sister is!" replied Mrs. Weir nicely.

"Yep! I did try to make sure that Cammie was a well manner pup back then." commented Jasmine, turning to look at Cammie with a smirk. Cammie had a bashful expression on her after hearing her sister say that. Mrs Weir just chuckled.

"Maybe you could teach my grandson a thing or two about manners." she said chuckling again.

"Hey!" exclaimed Benny loudly, with a look of insult on his face. Everyone in the room laughed, but him.

"So, Jasmine! What brings you here to Whitechapel and to my home?" asked Evelyn.

"I was just passing through when I suddenly was surprised and greeted by a certain very excited and happy caynic." answered Jasmine. Grandma figured that she probably meant Cammie, since they are sisters. "They brought me back her so can tell them the story of what happened to me and Cam's parents."she finished explaining. Then Jasmine gave Cammie a stern look. "Something that she should of told you guys after you had met." said Jasmine sternly to her. Cammie just looked down again in shame.

"I know. I know."she replied a little bit disappointingly. "But like I said. I don't like really talking about that painful memory!" she said raising her voice slightly at Jasmine and looking up at her.

"I doesn't matter, Cam! They're your friends! And they deserve the right to know! It's only fair that you tell them about your past, since I'm sure that they've probably told you about themselves already! Don't they deserve that! You were lucky that they even trusted you enough to be their friend without knowing much about you!" scolded Jasmine harshly at her. Not knowing what to say and seeing that she was right, Cammie remained quiet with a look of disappointment. Letting out a sigh to calm down, Jasmine then gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Cammie. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you like that." apologized Jamine to Cammie.

"It's ok. And your right. I should of told them sooner." said Cammie looking at her sister, with forgiving eyes at her. They then smiled at each other.

"Hey. Cam?" spoke Ethan suddenly. She looked at him. "It's ok that you didn't want to tell us about your parents at first. We understand. It is probably a very painful and tough memory, to go over again." he said kindly.

"Yeah! Take it from someone who knows. I lost my mother when I was eight and my Dad is never hardly around as much because of his job. If you didn't want to tell us then it's your business on whether you want to or not." added Benny.

Cammie just stood there and stared at them in silence for a moment. A smile then made it's way on Cammie's face and her eyes became slightly watery. "Thanks guys! Your the best." she thanked and then shook her head, trying to keep herself from crying. Once she managed to not cry she said,"But Jazz is right. I do need to tell you. And it's finally time that I do." Everyone just nodded and then took a seat in the living room somewhere. Mrs. Weir left the room to fix everyone some tea and snacks, since they were going to be here for awhile.

Cammie took a deep breath and then began the painful story of what happened so many years ago. "Ok. It all started back about nine years ago. I was just six at the time and Jasmine was just twelve." she started.

_**Flashback to 9 Years ago**_

_There was a very cute and adorable young black and white puppy named Cammie, who was just six years old at the time. She was currently playing with her big sister, Jasmine, who was only twelve years old. The two were very close as sisters and would do anything for one another. They were wrestling and playing with each other in the some woods somewhere. They were both having a good time._

_"Hahaha! Got'cha Jazzy!" laughed a young Cammie, while tackling twelve year old Jasmine to the ground._

_"Hahaha! Oh yeah?!" replied Jasmine back, laughing as well. "Think again!" she said, gently grabbing Cammie by the side of her neck and pulling her downward to the ground next to her. And she quickly stood up._

_"Hey! No fair! You're bigger than me!" pouted Cammie after getting back up again._

_Jasmine stuck her tounge out her. "So! What are ya going to do about it?" she taunted._

_"This!" stated Cammie lunging at her, but Jasmine just dodged her attack and then laughed._

_"Well. First you gotta catch me!" she said taking off running. Cammie gave her glare and then took off after her. The two were running around in circles, laughing and having a good time. Then out of the bushes came two more older looking caynics. One was all black and the other one was all white. They approached the two pups that were playing with a smile on their faces. When the two young caynics noticed them, they immediately stopped what they were going and ran over to them, happily._

_"Mommie! Daddie!" shouted Cammie to the two other caynics._

_"Hey there, sweetheart!" said the white one lovingly to her, nuzzling her on the side of her face._

_"Hey Dad!" greeted Jasmine to the black one. He smiled back at her._

_"Hey, kiddo!" he greeted back. "I see you and Cammie are having fun wrestling again. Huh?" stated the black caynic. Jasmine nodded her head in response. "Well, I'm afraid it's time for your magic lesson Jasmine." he told her._

_"Awwe! Right now?!" whinned Jasmine. The black caynic just nodded his head saying yes. "Awwwe!" she whinned again and made a pouty face at him._

_The black caynic just laughed at his oldest daughter's response. Cammie then turned towards her father with a hopeful look in her eyes._

_"Can I join you guys?! I want to learn too!" she said enthusiastically, wagging her little tail back and forth._

_"I'm sorry honey. You know that you can't go. You're still too young to start your magic training." the black caynic said to her sympathically._

_Cammie just frowned. "No I'm not! I can handle it! Tell him Mom!" she protested._

_"I'm sorry dear, but I agree with your father. You're still not old enough yet. Maybe, next year you can start then." her mother said to her kindly, giving her a kind smile. Cammie just huffed and made a pouty face._

_"Ok." she mumbled._

_Her father then let out a hardy laugh at her. "That's my little girl!" he said with praise. "Now. We should be going and get started on today's lesson, Jasmine." he said to Jasmine._

_Jasmine nodded her head. "Yes, father." she replied._

_Then the black caynic turned his attention back towards Cammie and her mother. "We should be gone for about two hours tops." he said. Then he looked down at Cammie. "Until then, behave yourself Cammie. Ok?" he said to her._

_"Aren't I always!" she replied happily. Her father just laughed again before finally leaving with Jasmine._

_**End Flashback**_

"Wow! Cammie! They sound like really loving parents." said Sarah to Cammie.

Cammie just nodded her head. "Yeah! They were. Me and my sister meant everything to them. They would of did anything for us...including giving their lives if it meant that we were safe." she said glumly. Then silence fell over the room until Rory broke the silence.

"So...what happened next?" he asked her.

"This is were the story gets tragic." replied Cammie looking down at the floor, sadly. She almost wanted to start crying, but didn't.

"Everything was great that day. Until...some sorcerer showed up and captured us. Enslaving us for his own personal source of profit." said Jasmine, who also had a sad look on her face.

_**Continuing From Last Flashblack**_

_Two hours had passed before the black caynic had decided to end Jasmine's training._

_"Ok, Jasmine. I think that's enough training for today." he said._

_"Good! I'm exhuasted!" remarked Jasmine, tired from all the magic training._

_Her father just laughed at her words. He remembered when he was in her place when he was that age. "You did good today, kiddo! I'm proud of you!" he praised her. Jasmine smiled._

_Just then they heard yelling and saw flashes of light like from spells being casted. They realized that the direction that all the ruckess was coming from was towards home, where Cammie and the white caynic was. They quickly took off running in that direction with worry in their minds, as the black caynic was the one leading the way. Once they got there, there was a frighten Cammie cowering down in fear as the protective white caynic was standing in front of her, growling and snarling at a man._

_"Stay away from daughter!" snarled the white caynic at the man. The man just smiled a wicked smile at her._

_"I'm not just after your daughter. I'm after your whole family!" the man stated. "With four caynics at my disposal, I'll be able to generate much more money and become rich!" he said to her and then laughed. He then manage to catch her off guard and hit her with a knock out spell. She fell to the ground unconscious. Little Cammie then ran over to her mother with worry and concern on her face._

_"Mommy!" she yelled, trying to see if her mother was alright._

_Then the man started to approach them slowly, with a grin on his face. Cammie just stood there frozen in fear, starring up at the terrifying figure. He then slowly raised his hand to her, about to use the same spell that he had used on her mother. His hand had started to glow, but then he was suddenly knocked down by the black caynic tackling him to the ground._

_"NO! LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!" he shouted, before tackling the guy from out of the bushes. Jasmine quickly ran over to where her little sister and mother was. Poor little Cammie had tears in her eyes._

_"W-what's wrong with Mommy, Jazz?" she asked her big sister, with worried eyes._

_"It's ok, Cam. She's just asleep. He hit her with a knock out spell." answered Jasmine, trying to sooth and calm her sister down. Cammie just nodded her head in understanding, but still had tears in her eyes. She then looked over at where her father was fighting the sorcerer. He fought fiercely with the sorcerer for a while, but was eventually hit with the knock out spell. After that the sorcerer then turned his attention towards Jasmine and Cammie. He then walked slowly towards them._

_"Get behind me Cammie!" commanded Jasmine with a slight growl. Cammie nodded her head and quickly ran behind her. Jasmine knew that she probably didn't stand a chance against this guy, since he just managed to take out both of their parents and she was still learning magic, but she had to try. For her sister's sake._

_"Do you honestly, think that a caynic like you, who's still in training can possibly stand a chance against me?" the man said mockingly to her. Jasmine just continued growling at the man._

_"Won't know till I try!" she said back, bitterly. The guy just laughed at her attempt to be threatening. Then suddenly Jasmine lunged after the guy, but he casted the spell while she was in mid air at him. Making her fall to the ground, asleep. The guy just laughed again at her failed attempted of an attack, as he continued to make his way towards the trembling Cammie._

_He stopped just before her with a wicked smile on his face. He then bent down to the ground, reaching a hand out towards her. Snapping out of it, she tried to make a run for it, but the man managed to catch her in time by the back of her neck. He then stood back up straight, holding Cammie by the scruff of her neck with one hand, looking at her. Cammie tried to struggle and get out of his grip at first, but eventually gave up once the guy looked her straight in the eyes. She then started to shake again at the man's look._

_"There. There. Little one. Everything will be alright." he said to her in a soothing manner, but Cammie knew it was all an act and that everything wasn't going to be alright. "I just need you to go to sleep for a little while." he said to her, continuing to flash her that smile of his. Then he held out his other hand in front of her and then said the spell. Before Cammie knew it, everything had went black._

_After about two hours, Cammie finally managed to come around. She groggly opened her eyes and saw that she was in a cage and had a strange type collar thing around her neck. She started to panic._

_"W-what happened?! Where am I?! And what's this thing around my neck?!" she responded panically. She then felt a loving and comforting touch begin to nuzzle her. She knew that touch. It was her mother._

_"Calm down, honey. It's ok." she said calmly to her. Cammie then looked up at her with worry in her eyes._

_"Mommy?" she asked meekly._

_The white caynic nodded at her. "Yes, dear! It's me!" she answered with a kind smile. Cammie then took a look around and saw that not only her mom was there with her, but so was her father and Jasmine. She was glad to see them all ok, but then she noticed that they all had the same strange looking collars around their necks also._

_She then looked back to her mom. "Mommy? What's going on?" she asked in confusion._

_Then she heard her father speak. "I'm afraid we were captured by that sorcerer, Cammie." he answered her remorsefully. "It seems that he plans on using our blood as a cure to sell to fledgling vampires and werewolves who haven't gone through their full moon transformation yet."_

_Hearing that, made Cammie's eyes go wide. "But don't worry honey! He won't use Jasmine and your blood since you two are both still too young to go through blood withdrawl. He's only going to use mine and your father's blood." interrupted her mother._

_"Then why does he still need me and Jasmine? And just what are these things?" Cammie asked again, but this time raising a paw to point at the strange metallic collar around her neck._

_"These are collars that were made from a special kind of metal called enchanted metal." explained her father._

_"W-what is that?" asked Cammie quietly._

_"It's a special kind of metal that with the right symbols engraved into it and the activation spell casted on it, can cancel out all and any magic that's contained in the structure. Which means as long as we have these collars on we can't use any of our magic to escape." he explained some more._

_"And as for his use for you and your sister. He plans on holding on to you two until you're both old enough to withdrawl blood from. Then he'll be able to produce and sell it a lot more faster to his waiting costumers." her mother added._

_"Oh." said Cammie looking down with sadness and despair in her eyes._

_"But hey! I promise you that we will get out of here." came Jasmine's voice, coming over to comfort her little sis as well. The small pup just looked into her big sis's eyes and saw that she meant it, which cause a smile to appear on her face._

_**End Flashback Again**_

"We stayed there and went through that torture for a whole month and a half. Just watching as every three days, the sorcerer would walk in and take one of our parents away, to draw their blood. And then bring them back, looking tired and a little bit exhuasted from it. It was breaking my heart just seeing them like that." said Cammie sadly.

"Yeah." agreed Jasmine with her quietly. "Mine too. Then one day they finally came up with an idea." said Jasmine.

_**Flashback Continues Again**_

_The sorcerer walked into the room that the caged caynic family were in. "Alright, my lovely cash making canines! It's time for another withdrawl!" he said cheerfully. He walked over to the cage and placed the key in the lock, turning it. Unseen by the guy, the two adult caynics looked at each other and gave a quick nod of their heads. It was clear that the two had a plan to escape. As soon as the man opened the door and went in to retrieve the white one, the black one then lunged at the man and tackled him to the ground. The white caynic quickly rushed the other two younger caynics out of the cage before joining her mate in trying to keep the guy busy. The two young ones did as they were told and ran out of the cage and stood by the door watching as their parents bravely fought off the sorcerer without magic._

_"Mom! Dad!" shouted Jasmine in worry._

_"It's ok! Honey! Everything will be alright." said her mother to her reassuringly, while standing there and looking in their direction._

_While the white caynic was busy telling her eldest daughter that, the sorcerer manage to break free from the black caynic's grip and was headed towards the white one._

_"Honey! Look out!" shouted the black caynic to his mate._

_She quickly turned around and saw the man approaching her. "You mangy mutts!" snarled the sorecrer. The male caynic quickly got up to aid his mate and tackled the guy down to the ground again, but when the guy fell he accidentally knocked over a candle that was burning which caught something on fire. The flames quickly started to spread around the room do to some flammable potions in the room._

_Seeing this, the female caynic turned back to her daughters with a frantic look in her eyes. "Jasmine! Listen to me! Take your sister and get out of here! It's not safe!" she said frantically._

_"But what about you and Dad?" she asked almost in tears._

_"We'll be fine, sweetie. But right now, you and Cammie need to get out of here while you still can!" her mother told her urgently._

_"We can't! Not without you, Mommy!" cried the small frighten Cammie._

_Her mother gave her a kind look and a smile. "Sweetheart, I can't. Your father needs my help to deal with this guy. He can't hold him off by himself alone without magic so you two can escape. I'm sorry, dear." she said sympathetically. Just then they heard a crash off in the distance. The white caynic looked behind her, knowing what that noise was, and then turned back to face the two little ones. She looked over at Jasmine with urgency on her face. "Now! Please take your sister and get out of here, before it's to late! I'm leaving her well being up to you now, Jasmine. I now that I'm asking a lot of you, but I know that you can do it. You're a big girl now and me and your father believe in you." the older female caynic pleaded._

_"B-but..."studdered Jasmine, trying to protest._

_"JUST GO!" yelled the white caynic at them, with tears now falling from her eyes. She knew that herself and her mate weren't going to make it out of this a live. Not as long as their magic was being blocked by these collars. Jasmine nodded her head and understood, knowing that there's nothing else that she could do about it. Then she quickly grabbed Cammie by the scruff of her neck and ran out the burning building. The white caynic just stood there for a minute, smiling knowing that her little girls were going to be alright as long as they both have each other to look out for, before going back to help her mate._

_Jasmine ran and ran with poor little Cammie struggling, crying, and screaming the whole time. Trying to get her to put her down._

_"Let me go! Put me down Jazz! We have to go back! They're still in there! We have to go back and do something!" yelled the crying Cammie. But Jasmine just ignored her. She brought Cammie all the way up to a hilltop that overlooked the small building in the woods. She then finally put Cammie down. Cammie didn't say anything to her. Instead the two just sat there and watched as the house continued to burn before a heavy down pour of rain started to fall from the sky. The rain, eventually put out the fire, but there wasn't much left of place but burnt and charred ruins. It continued to rain, but not as heavy as earlier. The young caynics made their back to the burnt ruins of the house, in hopes that maybe there was a chance that their parents might of escaped or survived the blaze._

_Once they got closer, they stopped just a little ways away from the house's remains. "Jazz?" spoke Cammie softly._

_"Yes, Cam." answered Jasmine, knowing what Cammie was probably going to ask her._

_"I know that I'm still fairly young in my abilities, but please tell me that I'm wrong. Please tell me that you can sense Mom's and Dad's supernatural presence? Please?" asked Cammie about to cry. Jasmine didn't say anything. She just looked down with sadness in her eyes. "Jasmine! Tell me they're not dead! Tell me that they survived! Tell me that you can sense something!" demanded the crying little caynic._

_Jasmine just shook her head. "I can't Cammie. I can't sense Mom and Dad because...because...they didn't make it." she replied sadly._

_Cammie then broke down in more tears and cried. Jasmine went over to her little sister and wrapped a paw around her, hugging her as Cammie cried into her. After taking a moment of mourning the lost of their parents, the two left the site and walked off into the woods in the rain. They both were wet and soaked, but they didn't care. After about a few hours of wondering, the rain had finally stopped and the sun came through the clouds. Jasmine heard a small sneeze and turned to look back at her little sister. She saw that Cammie was shivering, coughing, and sneezing. She knew that she had caught a cold from the wet fur and rain. She knew that she had to act soon and find Cammie some kind of medical aid or some medicine before it got worse. If they didn't have these blasted collars still around theirs necks then she could gather herbs and ingredients to make some medicine for her by using a telekinesis spell to be able to mix and blend everything together._

_After about fourty minutes of walking, Cammie had stopped. "Jasmine. Can we stop and take a break for a while. I'm tired." she said, panting a little and not looking to well._

_Jasmine looked at her and noticed that she was getting worse. She then smiled and said, "Sure! We can rest here for a bit." Truth be told, Jasmine was getting a bit exhuasted herself and could go for a break herself._

_Cammie smile back. "Good." she said and then layed down on the ground, and curled up into a ball. Jasmine walked over to her and curled up against her. She could feel the poor ill pup shivering every now and again. She looked at Cammie, frowning down at her while the young pup slept._

_'This is not good. She's getting worser. I've got to do something.' thought Jasmine to herself._

_Just then she heard a rustling from bushes and had picked up on a supernatural presence nearby. Jasmine got up, not waking Cammie, and took a few steps foward. Ready to attack if who or whatever was appraoching them meant ill will towards them. Suddenly a woman who looked to be in her twenties came out, holding a basket with a bunch of plants and bottles in it. The woman stopped when she noticed the defensive canine growling at her._

_"Who are you?" snarled Jasmine at the woman._

_"My names Astrid. And since I just understood what you just said, I'm taking it that you're a caynic. Am I right?" smiled the lady. Jasmine remained silent. The woman then frowned when she saw the smaller black and white caynic behind her, sleeping and that they both had enchanted metal collars on. "And judging by the looks of things, it seems like you two have been through a lot." she replied. "I can help. If you let me." she told Jasmine. Jasmine was having a hard time believing the woman. After what happened to her and Cammie and their parents, she needed proof._

_"Oh, yeah! Then prove it!" demanded Jasmine, still on guard._

_Astrid smiled at her kindly and held her free hand out towards the two and said a spell in Latin, which caused the markings on the collars that were around Cammie's and Jasmine's neck to stop glowing. And then with a snap of her fingers, the collars just broke into pieces. Jasmine stood there in shock. They were finally free from those wretched magical collars!_

_"Now do you believe me, when I say I mean you no harm?" asked Astrid._

_Jasmine thought about it for a moment. She take the collars off and with them now off, she can finally be able to make Cammie some medicine, but...after everything that they went through she was too weak herself to try and perform any spells. She felt like she could collaspe right now from exhuastion from all the walking. So, she gave Astrid a nod._

_"Good! Now please hurry and grab the little one that sleeps behinds you and follow me back to my place. She needs medical treatment immediately. It seems as if the poor dear has gotten a fever." said Astrid in agreement and in concern for Cammie's health. Jasmine did as Astrid instructed her to do and picked up Cammie, who still remained asleep, and followed the woman into the woods._

_Eventually, they reached Astrid's home, which was a small little cottage in the woods. She lead Jasmine into her home and instructed her to put the sick young pup down on the couch, while she set her basket full of plants and bottled items down on a table and then went into another room to fetch something. Jasmine just stayed by her sister's side, with worry on her face, watching her as she quietly slept. She could see the discomfort that the illness was causing her and it hurt to she her little sister like this. The woman finally returned with a bottle that had some kind of red liquid in it and a spoon in her other hand. She poured some of the liquid onto the spoon._

_"What is that?" asked Jasmine._

_"It's medicine to help reduce the fever and make her feel better." answered Astrid, then carefully giving Cammie the medicine. "There." she said smiling down at the sickly caynic and petting her on the head gently. After taking the medicine, Cammie seemed to look a little more at ease. "We should let her rest now." she said softly. Jasmine nodded and the two left the living room area and went into the kitchen area. Astrid then reached into a cabinet and grabbed a plate and then walked over her refridgerator and pulled out some cheese and meat. Then she grabbed a loaf of bread and then proceeded to make a sandwhich. Nothing fancy, just your basic meat, cheese, and bread. She then placed the plate with the sandwhich on it on the floor. "Here you go, dear. You must be starving." she said kindly. Jasmine was hesitant at first, but when her stomach growled at her amd she dug in. Astrid smiled at her nicely. "I'll go and make the little one some soup to eat. She won't have much of an appetite for solid food yet. Not until that fever goes away." she said suddenly and got to preparing the soup._

_"Cammie." said Jasmine suddenly, after finishing her meal._

_Astrid turned to face her with a questioned look. "What was that?" she asked._

_"My sister's name is Cammie. And I'm Jasmine." repeated Jasmine quietly and softly._

_"Well, nice to meet you Jasmine!" responded Astrid with a smile, before turning back around and continuing with what she was doing._

_While Astrid was busy making the soup, Jasmine had decided that she could trust her enough to tell her what had happend to them just hours ago. Astrid was in shock, after hearing her terrible story. She felt bad for the two young caynics. No one should have to lose their parents that early on in life, especially if it was caused by someone like that. "I'm so sorry that you two had to go through all that." she said sympathetically. Then her features turned from a frown to a scowl. "Some people in this world are just horrible! It's magic users like that, that give us good magic users a bad name. What he did was wrong!" she said bitterly._

_Jasmine looked down sadly. "Yeah. I know. At least he did pay for his crimes, though. He died in the fire with are parents." she said still sadden by the thought of having to live on without her parents. "And on the bright side, I still have Cammie. So, I'm not entirely alone." she added, looking up and placing a smile on her face at the thought._

_"Well, you and your sister are welcome to stay here if you like." offered Astrid. "It's nice to have company every now and then." she added with a charming smile._

_"Doesn't anybody ever visit you? Don't you have any family nearby?" asked Jasmine._

_Astrid shook her head. "The few family I do have live very far away from here and don't travel much. And the only other visitors that I get are costumers of mine." she replied._

_"Costumers? What kind of costumers?" asked Jasmine._

_"Oh! I guess I forgot to tell you! Well you see, I use my magic for good and healing purposes. I mostly dabble in potions and herbal remedies. People come and seek me out for such medicines to help heal what ails thems sometimes like headaches, body pains, fevers, and even baldness." she explained._

_Hearing that bald people sometimes come looking for aid with their baldness made Jasmine giggle. "Well, I'm glad that me and Cammie ran into you when we did or else..."she trailed off for a moment before finishing. "Well, I hate to think about what would of happen with Cammie being sick if you didn't show up and helped us like you did." she finished, looking down._

_"Me too! I'm just glad that I could help." said Astrid._

_"But wait! We don't have any money or anything to give you to for your kindess!" stated Jasmine, suddenly looking up in realization._

_"It's ok, dear! You and your sister's well being and company is all the payment that I need." she smiled._

_Jasmine then smiled back at her saying, "Thank you!"_

_"Now! Why don't you go and get some sleep. You've had a long day and you look like you could use some rest, too." suggested Astrid. Jasmine nodded her head and walked off into the living room, while Astrid finished making the soup, joinging Cammie on the couch and curled up next to her and quickly fell asleep._

_**End Flashback**_

"I'm glad that that lady was there and was nice of enough to take you guys in." said Sarah. Both Cammie and Jasmine nodded at the sametime in agreement.

"After about a week, Cammie had finally gotten over her fever, but we decided to stay a little bit longer just in case." said Jasmine. "While we stayed there, Astrid had tought me some more spells that caynics can do. And of course Cammie wanted to join in, but the spells that Astrid were teaching me were a little too advance for her to start doing so instead Astrid agreed to let her in on the potion making teachings." laughed Jasmine at that memory of how upset Cammie was when she couldn't learn the spell because of the same excuse of her being too young.

"Yeah! I was really mad that they wouldn't let me learn the spells, but at the sametime I was super happy that I got to joing the potion making part of the lessons. Jazz even started me on learning some of the more really simple spells. Mostly stuff just in case of an emergency like defensive spells, the levitation spell, and few healing spells." explained Cammie. "Astrid even thought us how to read a little." she added.

"Eventually, after about three weeks of staying with Astrid, I decided that it was time for us to go. She said that we were more than welcome to stay there as long as we wanted, but I knew that it would be asking too much of her. And besides, I always wanted to travel around and see new places and meet new people. Maybe even pick up a new spell or two along the way. In fact I had planned on doing that once I was older and when it was time for me to be on my own." explained Jasmine.

"But when did you guys go your separate ways?" asked Rory.

"About...seven years after the lost of our parents." replied Cammie after some thought.

Jasmine nodded. "And I had the hardest time trying to convice Cammie that it was time to finally go our separate ways."

"But why? You two are so close. Why separate?" asked Erica in confusion.

"Well, even though I was the adventurous one. I could see that everytime we had to leave a place that Cammie had liked it had always made her sad. She'd tried to always hide how sad she was from me, but I'm her sister after all. I could clearly see it in her eyes. So when she was twelve I decided it was best that we go in different directions in our lives now. I told her to go and find some place to call home. I ways knew that ever since that horrible day with our parents death, that she never really felt the same closeness and family togetherness again." said Jasmine a little glumly.

"At first I didn't want to leave, but she convinced me that it was for the best and that we will see each other again some day." added Cammie. "I've been on my own ever since. Wandering and traveling. Picking up a few new spells on the way and I even continued to learn how to learn to read, which I found out that I really enjoyed doing. I kept trying to find that very special place that felt like home to me. And eventually, I found it! Right here in Whitechapel, with you guys!" she said happily. Everyone just smiled.

"And look at my little sis now! All grown up and fighting supernatual baddies! Making great friends! I'm so proud of you!" teased and praised Jasmine. If Cammie could blush, then she would majorly be blushing right now. "You know. Mom and Dad would be proud of you, too!" Jasmine then added with a smile.

"You think?" asked Cammie. Jasmine nodded her head at her. Cammie smiled. "Thanks, sis! And Mom and Dad would be proud of you for stepping up and taking such good care of me as a pup." replied Cammie to Jasmine. Then they gave each other a doggie version of a hug by resting their heads on each others shoulders and taking one front leg and wrapping it around the others back, all while sitting down. Everyone in the room just awed at them. You could really feel the sibling love between those two.

They then broke the hug and Cammie asked, "Hey! Since your here! Why don't you just live here in Whitechapel with me?!"

Jasmine gave her a frown. "Cammie. You know I can't do that. I'm not ready to settle down yet. There's still so much for me see and learn and do. I'm sorry." she said sadly.

Cammie just shook her head. "It's ok! I figured that you'd say that. But you can't blame a caynic for trying." she said. Jasmine just luaghed. "So how long do you plan staying?" she asked Jasmine. Jasmine gave it some thought.

"Well...I've already been here for about one day so far. So...I guess I could stick around for maybe another day or two." she answered. Cammie got really excited at hearing her say that and started to wag her tail like crazy.

"Yay! I super excited!" she squealed.

"But wait? Were will she stay? We can't have Cammie's big sis stay on the streets while she's hear visiting." wondered Benny. Everyone looked around at each other for the answer, before someone finally spoke with an answer.

"Well, she's welcome to stay here for as long as she likes." came Evelyn's voice.

"Really? Are sure I'm not imposing?" asked Jasmine.

"Of course not dear! Your Cammie's sister! Her only blood family left and I'm always glad to lend a hand to help family and friends. Even if it's room and board." said the kind elderly woman.

"Thank you!" replied Jasmine.

"Hold up! You wouldn't let Cammie live here with us because you thought that I was too 'irresponsible' to take care of her, but yet you'll let her sister stay here?! What's up with that?!" interrupted Benny, clearly a little upset about the whole thing.

"Because Benny. Cammie is still very young and I didn't want you to influence her the wrong way. Plus she'd would of been living here _forever_. And Jasmine is much more older than Cammie and less influential than her, meaning she's less likely to let you talk her into doing something stupid. And she would only be here for a few days, tops."explained his grandmother.

Not wanting to argue and seeing how she did make sense, he just gave a shrug and an "eh" for a response. She smiled at her grandson for agreeing with her, sort of. She knew that he was probably still a little upset about the whole matter, but he understood where she was coming from. After everything was said and done, it was getting late and everyone had decided to head home. Cammie bid her sister a farewell and told her that she would see her tomorrow after everyone at the Morgan household had left for either work or school. And with that she and Ethan left.

**A/N: Alright! So Jasmine was only suppose to appear in this chapter, but I figured why not have her stick around for one more day. Plus, she's suppose to teach Cammie a very good spell that would come in handy, but seeing as this chapter was getting rather long I decided to wait until next chapter for Cammie to learn and master it. Now we know about Cammie's past! A rather tradgic one too. Poor Cammie and Jasmine. The next chapter will be an episode based chapter. Which one? I have no idea. I'll have to look it up and see. I think it's the play one, but I'm not too sure. Anyways, see you soon!**


End file.
